Vive les mariés!
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Et si deux âmes sœurs décidèrent de se marier? A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage? Suite de petits Os sur les couples plausibles ou totalement fous de One Piece. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Vive les mariés!
1. Sanji et Nami

**Premier mariage : Sanji et Nami.**

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petits Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

Je suis partie pour une nouvelle fiction constituée d'une suite d'OS . Je précise déjà que je en posterai pas à date fixe. Alors, je vous conseille de suivre et/ ou de mettre en favoris cette histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda bien évidemment.

 **Rating :** K

 **Correctrice** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan

* * *

 ** _Sanji et Nami sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage._**

Voilà ce qui était écrit sur le faire-part qu'avait reçu tous les anciens Mugiwaras dans leurs boîtes aux lettres il y a cela plus de deux semaines. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, aujourd'hui on célébrait le mariage du cuistot gentleman et de la navigatrice colérique.

Tous avait fait un effort point de vue vestimentaire. Franky avait même enfilé un pantalon de smoking, miracle ! Zoro avait abandonné ses sabres. Luffy avait fait un nœud de cravate presque parfait si on omettait le fait qu'il soit à l'envers.  
Ils étaient tous assis dans l'Église et attendaient la mariée qui se faisait désirée. Robin était la demoiselle d'honneur accompagnée de Vivi. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'entourage, Sanji avait été obligé de prendre Zeff comme témoin, pas très glorieux. Nami s'en était mieux sortie en optant pour sa sœur aux cheveux bleus, virant au violets : Nojiko.

L'église était décorée sobrement, rien dans l'excès. Pas question de gaspiller l'argent, avait répondu la rousse à son futur époux lorsqu'il lui avait montré des rubans pour décorer les flancs des bancs. Il y avait juste quelques fleurs par ci par là. Un parfum de mandarine agréable flottait dans l'air.

Tous les invités, y compris l'ancien équipage des tourtereaux, étaient divisés en quatre parties. Les Mugiwaras, les cuisiniers du Baratie, les habitants de Kokoyashi et enfin les diverses personnes rencontrées lors de leur périples. Même Law avait fait l'effort de venir ! Il comptait partir près l'apéro, mais bon. Il avait fait l'effort d'aller quelque part où il y avait des gens qui souriaient.

\- J'ai faim ! S'écria Luffy d'un seul coup.  
\- Tais-toi, fit Ussop gêné qu'il se fasse remarqué.

SniperKing remarqua que tous les regards étaient belle et bien posés sur lui et se leva en souriant.

\- Excusez-le, il n'est pas très patient.  
\- Moi non plus, frémit Brook depuis l'estrade. J'ai hâte de voir la tenue de Nami. Je me demande si on verra sa culotte.

Ni une, ni deux, il reçu un coup de pied de Sanji qui était à côté.

\- Désolé, s'excusa la squelette en se pliant.

Soudain, la porte au fond s'ouvrit sur Nami aux bras de Genzo. Son père de mariage comme elle l'appelait.

Brook s'assit au piano et commença à jouer la marche nuptiale.  
Tous les invités se levèrent, sauf Zoro qui dormait la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du banc. Il ronflait. Franky l'attrapa par le col et le leva en le réveilla. Chopper l'aida.

\- Hein ? La sorcière est sortie de sa tanière ? Demanda le vert.

Nami, qui entendait tout, le fusilla du regard et lui promit une augmentation de sa dette qui s'élevait déjà à des millions rien que par ce regard.

Elle tendit le cou et avança dans sa robe blanche somptueuse mettant en valeur sa poitrine proéminente. Elle avait opté pour une robe longue avec quelques strasses orangés rappelant son thème : Mandarine. Elle avait à peine coiffés ses cheveux, car ils étaient ondulés magnifiquement au naturel. Elle les avait juste un peu coupés, quelques centimètres à peine. Elle avança, souriante, dans l'allée couverte de pétales de fleurs à destination de l'autel où se trouvait Sanji accompagné du prêtre. Sanji avait des yeux pétillants et se contint pour ne pas faire sa toupie de l'amour.  
La belle arriva à destination, Genzo s'en alla et les invités s'assirent. Se rendormit pour Zoro. La rousse monta la première marche et trébucha sur la dernière. Elle tomba, sans égratignures, mais sa robe se leva un peu.

Finalement, Brook l'aura vu la culotte, la jarretière en prime.

* * *

Voilà le premier Os clôt. Très court, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire plus long. C'est juste pour me détendre que j'écris ceux-ci. J'espère vous avoir fais rire. Le but est bien sûr l'humour ici. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	2. Baggy et Alvida

Hey! :D, nous nous retrouvons pour un 2e mariage. Cette fois-ci, nous célébrons Alvida et Baggy.

Résumé: Et si deux âmes sœurs décidèrent de se marier? A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage? Suite de petits Os sur les couples plausibles ou totalement fous de One Piece. Vive les mariés!

 **Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne:**

 _Guest: Ost pour moi, trop court et avec beaucoup de fautes, je n'arrive pas à saisir le but de ton histoire :/_

J'ignore ce que veux dire "ost", si tu pouvais me le dire, je te remercie. Le fait qu'il soit court est un choix. J'ai beaucoup d'écrits à côté de celui-ci et je trouve ça mieux. Les fautes, j'en suis désolée, je me relis plusieurs fois, mais j'ai quelques lacunes. Je fais de mon mieux, il suffit parfois de relire le lendemain pour s' en rendre compte x).

 _Sana kurata :_

 _por que no haces un zorobin? XD_

O.o heu...je n'ai compris que "un zorobin", mais je pense que c'est le but de la review XD. Peut-être qu'il y aura ce couple, qui sait…

Merci aussi a Little-pingoo et Ic'liver pour les autres reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu par message privé.

 **PS: SPOIL dans le 1er paragraphe!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur: ** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

 **~Baggy et Alvida sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage~**

Tous les corsaires avaient reçu le faire-part décoré sur le thème du cirque. Law l'avait utilisé comme repose verre pour sa tasse de café. Hancock l'avait déchiré. Edward Weeble ne savait pas lire. Kuma était en voyage. Donc seul Doflamingo et Mihawks étaient présents. Le faucon pour le bon vin gratuit et Doflamingo pour les jolies jeunes femmes qui seront présentes. Il y avaient toujours de belles jeunes femmes à un mariage, tel était son but. Enfin surtout une.

Évidement les autres invités étaient les deux équipages respectifs des futurs mariés et quelques anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down. Même Coby était venu, juste pour l'apéro. Il était en mission dans le coin. La chèvre avait encore disparue sans raison. Sengoku donnait une promotion à celui qui la retrouverait.

La cérémonie à la p'tite mairie du coin était terminée. Tout le petit cortège se dirigea vers la salle des fêtes du village loué à cet effet.

Pour faire le trajet, Baggy avait réservé une surprise à sa récente femme. Le clown lui avait réservé une camionnette. Celle avec le mégaphone qui réveille les petits vieux qui se sont endormis devant "Berry drop".

\- Je...heu…, hésita-t-elle.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ma belle? Demanda le clown croyant que cela lui plaisait.

\- J'espère que ça ne t'a pas coûté le trésor.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alvi' d'amour. Je t'ai dis qu'on le partageait après cette journée.

La femme à la massue tenta de garder son calme. Elle n'était qu'à deux doigts de craquer.

Ils montèrent dedans et partirent vers la salle de réception.

Après avoir réveillé tout le village avec le mégaphone et avoir empêché Richie le lion de dévorer une petite vieille qui faisait sa petite balade journalière, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Carnage, toujours en monocycle, trébucha sur le tapis orange flash. Il embarqua Richie et Morge dans sa chute. Furieux, le lion arracha leurs pantalons. Ils n'en avaient pas pris de rechange, évidemment.

\- J'en peux plus de ton petit chat de salon, grogna Carnage.

Richie lui feula dessus et se dirigea vers le buffet de saumon.

\- Qui m'a donné envie de m'allier avec des imbéciles pareils, soupira Alvida.

Les deux mariés attendirent dehors afin de faire leur entrée. Baggy était sur un petit nuage. Il lui tint la main.

\- Tu vas voir ma jongleuse, commença le bleu, ça va être le plus beau jour de ta vie.

\- Celui qui va me rendre riche, marmonna la capitaine.

\- Quoi?

\- Oui, sourit -elle faussement. J'ai hâte.

Ils firent leur entrée sur la musique de cirque. Baggy bomba le torse, fier d'avoir une si belle femme à ses côtés. Alvida, elle, chercha l'avocat des yeux. Elle le vit et lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

Ils s' installèrent tous et le repas se passa à une vitesse folle. En fin de soirée, le clown commença à tourner de l'oeil. Normal. Sa "femme" le faisait boire pour qu'il signe la partage des biens de 1% pour lui et 99% pour elle, dont le trésor tant convoité. Puis assigné le divorce. Mais Baggy avait plus le nez dans son décolleté plutôt que dans les affaires.

\- Allez chéri, fais moi une belle signature, le supplia presque Alvida.

\- Mais pourquoi tant te...glups...Pressée chérie? On ferra tout ça après notre lune de miel torride, ronronna-t-il.

Elle fut dégoûtée et tapa la main baladeuse sur sa cuisse.

\- Non, maintenant mon petit clown, je serais fatiguée après cette lune de miel torride.

Elle lui glissa le stylo bille dans la main droite et l'aida à signer. Elle prit les papiers avec l'aide de son avocat-amant et se leva, toute contente. Baggy, qui voulait l'embrasser, tomba à la renverse.

-Enfin! Après tant de supplices, j'y suis arrivée! J'ai eu le trésor de Jack. Allez les gars, fit-elle à ses hommes, on se barre!

Elle sortit de table et se précipita vers la sortie. Morge secoua son capitaine qui se releva avec peine.

\- Ne t'en vas pas chérie! J'ai réservé un voyage de noces avec le trésor et c'est non remboursable.

* * *

Et voilà, comment foirer un coup de poker. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et n'hésitez pas à parier sur le prochain couple.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	3. Garp et Shakkey

**Garp et Shakkey**

Comme ce genre d'Os semble vous plaire, j'ai été motivée pour en écrire un nouveau dans un délai assez court. Surtout que je suis toute folle depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon amoureux : mon ordinateur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur : ** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :**

Aucune review postée hors-ligne.

Merci à **Loopd, Little Pingoo, just-one-dream, Ic'ilver etlys0212** pour leurs reviews sur le mariage d'Alvida et Baggy.

 _ **Ps :**_ _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petit Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

* * *

 _ **Garp et Shakkey sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.**_

Dragon n'en revenait pas en dépouillant son courrier ce matin. Son père, assez âgé, allait se marier ! Il regarda le calendrier et vit que nous étions le premier avril. Pensant que c'était une blague, il jeta le faire-part. Il n'assistera même pas au mariage de son père avec cette femme, ex-pirate en plus !

Luffy, lui, pensa à buffet en premier. Il avait même oublié qui était Shakkey et ne voyait que par la viande. Il ordonna le changement de cap à Nami et ils partirent pour Sabondy, habillés en touriste. Ils étaient sur une île tropicale, en maillot donc. Ils seront au mariage ainsi, car Luffy ne les prévint pas le de l'occasion. Même Sanji était en tenue décontractée. Un short montrant ses jambes rugueuses et poilues et une chemise ouverte dévoilant ses abdos. Ne parlons même pas des bikinis des filles. Ils allaient encore se faire remarquer.

Ace était déjà sur place, il avait rencontré quelqu'un sur l'île et y restait pour un moment. Son grand-père adoptif lui annonça directement. Il tomba dans les pommes.

Évidement, les anciens nakamas de Shakkey étaient invités, même Rayleig qui boudait comme un gamin parce que Garp lui piquait son ex-copine. Déjà que c'était lui qui avait emprisonné Roger !

Sengoku, Tsuru, Coby et Hermepp étaient les seuls invités de la Marine. Garp ne voulait pas un trop gros mariage. Plus il y avait d'invités, moins il aurait de biscuits secs à l'apéro pour lui tout seul. C'était un grand stratège, dans certains domaines.

Les cloches du groove 15 sonnèrent. Les mariés sortirent de l'église.

\- Longue vie aux mariés ! S'écria Coby tout seul.

Hermepp lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Mais t'as vu leur âge ?! Ils n'atteindront jamais leur cinq ans de mariage, lui fit remarquer son ami.

Bizarrement, Coby ne le souhaita qu'une fois.

Les mugiwaras lancèrent du riz, sauf Luffy qui le mangeait, bien sûr.

Sabo, qui était venu pour représenter Dragon qui pensait toujours à une blague de son vieux père, se joignit à Luffy dans sa dégustation. Ne parlons pas de Ace qui engloutit le sac entier devant sa petite copine et s'endormit. Il fut célibataire, lors d'un mariage. Un comble !

Garp, dans un costume trop serrant( il avait exigé de goûter tous les plats pour le repas de mariage et bien évidement il avait déjà choisis son costume avant. Il ne rentrait plus dedans sauf s'il rentrait le ventre) descendit les marches au bras de sa nouvelle femme. Sa troisième.

\- Ben une tous les vingt ans ! Avait-il répondu à son meilleur ami Bouddha lorsqu'il lui annonça la nouvelle.

Shakkey était habillée comme une mariée normale. C'était Octy qui avait choisi la robe, lui qui ne pouvait pas être présent aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés depuis sa rencontre avec les Mugiwaras.

Alors qu'ils descendirent la dernière marche de l'église, Rayleigh sortit de sa cachette. Il était jaloux. Il n'était plus avec Shakkey depuis des années, mais ses sentiments étaient revenus à la surface. Il l'aimait encore.

Il avait décidé de ne pas lancer du riz comme tout le monde, non. Il allait frapper encore plus fort, comme une vengeance.

Il prit un petit pot semblable à celui dans lesquelles était le riz seulement qu'à la place il avait mis du vin rouge.

\- Tu peux dire au revoir à ton costume blanc, Garp, ricana-t-il, savourant déjà sa vengeance.

Il hésita de le lancer lorsqu'il vit le sourire radieux de Shakkey. Elle était heureuse. Garp la rendait plus heureuse que lui.

\- Rayleigh ! Cria Luffy dans son dos. Content de te revoir !

Le chapeau de paille tapa dans son dos et le pot lui échappa des mains. Finalement, le costume blanc fut tâché et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau mariage qui est encore partit n'importe comment. Encore et toujours la faute de Luffy.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews. J'espère vous avoir fais rire ou arraché un sourire. C'est le but principal XD. Vous pouvez me dire quel couple vous aimeriez voir, peut-être qu'ils se feront un jour.

 **Annonce: Un correcteur sera la bienvenue pour corriger cette histoire. Je n'en trouve pas dans "Betas" alors je fais l'annonce sur les chapitres concernés.**

A la prochaine, normalement.


	4. Apoo et Kidd

~Appo /Kidd~

Alors, je ne sais jamais si Kidd s'écrit avec un ou deux « D ». Voilà mon petit avis de recherche est fait, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses !

Certains peuvent être étonné en lisant le couple, mais quand vous lirez la chute vous vous « mais oui, évidement ». Allez, je vous laisse la surprise.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Droits** **d'auteur** :Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correcteur** : Aucun, j'en cherche un pour cette histoire!

 **Rating** : M, car Kidd .

 _Aucune review postée hors-ligne._

Merci à **Loopd** , Ic'ilver et **Monkey** **D** **Pegase** pour leur review postées sur le dernier mariage.

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petit Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

* * *

 _ **Appo et Kidd sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage**_

Voilà ce qu'avait reçu les onze supernovas dans par le Martin Facteur il y a cela une semaine. Oui, c'était Kidd qui devait s'occuper des invités et le fait que cela arrive en retard soit normal. Évidement, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et Apoo non plus.

Il avait même mit du poivre dans l'invitation de Trafalgar.

\- Éternues comme une pucelle, Trafalgar. Avait-il écrit après le « nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nos invités ».

Bonney et Luffy étaient d'accord : Ils iraient pour le buffet, point barre. Zoro c'était le saké en abondance qui l'intéressait. Les autres mugiwaras n'étaient pas invités et ils ne s'en plaignirent pas à vrai dire.

Hawkins, qui était jaloux , avait fabriqué des poupées vaudou à l'effigie des deux mariés. C'était Apoo qui lui avait demandé si jamais Kidd montrait une résistance. Il deviendrait ainsi le bras droit dans cette coalition si ça réussit.

X-Drake n'était même pas venu et avait donné le lieu de la cérémonie aux groupies de Kidd pour qu'elles foirent leur mariage.

Capone était dans une partie de « Clash of Clans : New world » donc ne risquait pas de venir. Il avait des mages quand même et il était au niveau 56 !

Ne parlons même pas de Urouge qui ne savait pas lire.

Killer, lui, n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Enfin, Law qui n'avait pas adoré le coup du poivre et d'être traité de pucelle était quand même venu. Il sentait que quelque chose de mémorable allait arriver.

Tout ce petit monde se trouvait dans l'église. Heureusement que les équipage respectif étaient là pour la remplir.

Cela faisait une heure de la cérémonie avait commencée. Le curé était un vrai escargot. Mécontent que ça n'aille pas assez vite, Kidd le remplaça par son second. Killer devint Curé pour la première fois de sa vie, mais on entendait rien avec son casque.

\- Arrêtons le désastre ! Fit Apoo. Passes aux derniers paragraphes le mangeur de nouilles.

Killer allait attaquer, mais le regard de son capitaine l'en dissuada. Ils le tueront après, ensemble. Le faucheur s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Apoo ici présent, voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle Kidd ici présente en tant que femme ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

Kidd fulmina au « mademoiselle » tandis que Law s'en délecta.

\- Kidd ici présente, voulez-vous prendre Apoo ici présent comme époux.

\- Non.

Le long-bras lui donna un coup bien placé.

\- Oui, grimaça le rouge.

\- Bien, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Luffy qui n'avait encore rien compris, applaudissait comme un fou croyant à une blague ce qui réveilla Zoro. Bonney mangeait de la viande au fond de la salle tandis que Law se retenait de courir jusqu'à son sous-marin pour aller chercher un den den photo.

Hanwkins afficha un petit sourire et sortit les poupées.

Apoo s'approcha des lèvres de Kidd alors que celui-ci, dans sa magnifique robe de mariée, reculait.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant, souffla Apoo.

\- Grr... Me touches pas la flûte !

Hawkins rentra en scène et rapprocha les deux poupées. Sans comprendre, Kidd était en train d'embrasser Apoo.

Il brisa le baiser et se racla la langue avec de l'eau bénite.

\- J'espère que tu as compris, c'est moi qui dirige l'alliance, fit Apoo. On ne serait pas marié si tu m'avais pas contredit. Je demande le divorce.

\- Ok, ok, grogna Kidd. Tu diriges l'alliance.

Law pria pour que Luffy n'ait pas la même idée pour consolider leur alliance. Il jeta un regard vers lui.

\- Torao ! S'écria celui-ci. J'ai une idée !

Un room plus tard, et Law disparut.

* * *

Ne jamais faire une alliance avec Apoo et dire qu'on la dirige. Voici la morale totalement nulle de ce petit OS. Laisser une review et peut-être que Kidd ou Law feront une alliance avev vous.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews. J'espère vous avoir fais rire ou arraché un sourire. C'est le but principal XD. Vous pouvez me dire quel couple vous aimeriez voir, peut-être qu'ils se feront un jour.

 **Annonce: Un correcteur sera la bienvenue pour corriger cette histoire. Je n'en trouve pas dans "Betas" alors je fais l'annonce sur les chapitres concernés.**

A la prochaine, normalement.


	5. Hogback et Cindry

**Hogback et Cindry.**

Un nouveau couple pour une nouvelle fin foireuse. Cette fois-ci on se penche sur Hogback et Cindry.

 _Ps: J'ai un gros soucis technique avec les reviews sur toutes mes histoires. Je reçois un e-mail comme quoi une review a été postée, mais lorsque je veux la lire sur ce site, elles ne s' affichent pas. Pourtant le compteur de review est juste. Est ce que quelqu'un est dans le même cas que moi? Je n'ai pas eu de reviews postées hors-ligne, heureusement vu ce problème, donc pas de réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne, mais je réponds toujours aux autres par message privé._

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : T pour vulgarité.

 **Droits d'auteur:** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice** : Miss-Ayomii-Chan 

**Reviews** : Merci à **Miss Devil** , **Ic'ilver** , **lys0212, Loopd** et **Guest**.

Miss Devil: Merci! Tant mieux si tu aimes, c'est le but x). Paix à ta crédibilité xD.

Loopd: Chacun ses manières de faire. Appo a choisi celle-ci x). Law court aussi vite qu'il n'active sa room XD. Merci!

Guest: Bah j'avais même pas imaginer Kidd dans sa robe ET avec les poils rouges qui dépassent! XD

lys0212: Mademoiselle Kidd te remercie x))))

Ic'ilver: J'aime tuer les gens...en les faisant rire x)! Le Law x Luffy j'y ai déjà pensé...On verra bien.

* * *

 **Résumé** : Et si deux âmes sœurs décidèrent de se marier? A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage? Suite de petits Os sur les couples plausibles ou totalement fous de One Piece. Vive les mariés!

* * *

 **Hogback et Cindry sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage**

Cette phrase n'était pas écrite sur un faire-part mauve style baroque-glauque. Et puis les zombies ne savaient pas lire et le papier ça coûtait cher. Moria était formel là dessus: pas de gaspillage inutile. Il avait besoin de ces papiers pour faire des brouillons de son plan pour ridiculiser Doflamingo. Il hésitait encore entre teindre son stupide manteau rose vomitif en couleur caca d'oie ou alors le traîner dans un club assez osés une fois bourré et prendre des clichés compromettant.

Non, cela avait été annoncé en public le jour de Halloween avant le feu d'artifice.

Évidement, tous étaient présents pour la cérémonie. Moria avait du travail, un zombie 2.0 en préparation sur le modèle de Mihawks sur qui il fantasmait depuis son entrée dans l'ordre des corsaires, et il envoya son ombre à la place.

Actuellement, ils fêtaient cela avec un repas.

Cindry détestait Hodback au plus haut point la veille de l'annonce. Le médecin alla donc supplier son supérieur. Moria l'avait programmé pour qu'enfin il l' aime, mais il avait un peu forcé la vis. La belle blonde morte vivante collait Hogback 24h/24 en mode sansue. Ce qui ne déplaisit pas au médecin qui en profitait un peu.

A la fin du repas, avant de couper le gâteau, on offrait les cadeaux aux mariés. C'était la coutume de l'île. Toute l'île avait achetée un seul et même cadeau pour les époux. Ce fut un zombie quelconque qui le donna. Il se leva et s'approcha des amoureux.

Cindry était assise sur les genoux de Hogback, mais le gros ventre de celui-ci la gênait pour l'embrasser.

-Hum, hum, fit le zombie qu'on va appeler Arold.

Arlod sortit de derrière son dos quelque chose d'emballé dans un emballage représentant des zombies faisant la fête.

-Quoi?! Grogna Hogback mécontente d'être interrompu.

-Je..heu...Nous avons un cadeau pour vous maître. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ca vient du coeur malgré qu'on n'en ait plus.

Hogback lui arracha et le déballa. C'était une assiette imprimée. Une photo du couple trônait au milieu. On y voyait Hogback qui se prenait une assiette dans la tête de la part de la blonde.

-Merci, se força le maître. C'est….original.

Arold, tout content, retourna près des invités.

Soudain, Cindry se leva vraiment comme un zombie et prit l'assiette.

-Que fais-tu ma chérie?

-…

Hogback se leva de sa chaise et lui tint l'épaule.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ma zombette? Fit-il?

Elle fixa l'image sur l'assiette et la brisa en la lâchant par terre. Arold sentit son coeur se serrer. C'était lui qui avait choisi l'image.

La modification faite sur Cindry se brisa et elle pivota vers Hogback. Elle lui administra une gifle monumentale qui claqua dans toute la salle. Tous les zombies restèrent sur leur cul.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans les cuisines. Tous la suivirent des yeux. Hogback marcha sur ses pas en la suppliant de tous les noms d'amour. Elle sortit de là armée jusqu'au dents. Armée d'une pile d'assiettes.

Elle en prit une, prête à mitrailler.

-Je le sais! Cria-t-elle.

-De quoi?

-Que tu m'as trompée! Je l'ai vu! J'ai tout vu!

-Mais, mais, begailla le médecin qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Je t'ai vu avec cette zombitch!* S' énerva Cindry.

Elle lança une assiette et il l'évita de justesse. Ce fut Arold qui se la prit.

-Mais tu te trompes, se défendit l'homme.

-Tais-toi!

Les assiettes pleuvèrent comme une mitrailleuse. Les plus malins des zombies, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a peu, redressèrent les tables comme boucliers. Hogback se cacha aussi.

Soudain, Moria qui avait finit plus tôt entra. Cindry se braqua et le fusilla du regard.

-Te voilà! Zombitch!

-Hein?

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi qu'il fut assommé d'une assiette dans la tête.

* * *

* Peut se traduire: zombie pute ou pute zombie. C'est un mélange.

Déjà des scènes de ménage quelques heures apres leur mariage. Eh ben, ça promet!

Un Os un peu plus vulgaire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît. Laissez une reviews et peut-être aurez vous droit à aider Moria pour humilier Doflamingo ou bien Moria vous fais le personnage de votre choix en zombie à partir de la personne d'origine!

Ce serait sympa si vous pouviez répondre à la question dans le PS au début de l'OS. Merci.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	6. Law et Luffy

**Law et Luffy**

Hey ! On se retrouve déjà ! Eh oui, j'ai repris les cours comme la plupart d'entre-vous(courage!) et j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire. J'avais prévenu, cette histoire n'est pas du tout régulière. D'où l'intérêt de la suivre. Moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

Bref, ceci découle(c'est moche comme expression xD) du Vive les mariés de Apoo x Kidd. Je vous laisse déguster.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Correctrice :** Miss-Ayomi-Chan

 **Reviews :**

 **Ic'ilver** : Il n'y a aucune nécrophillie xD. Cindry n'est pas vraiment morte au sens propre du terme.

 **Lys0212** : Un Law musclé est TOUJOURS mieux qu'un Hogback bedonnant x). Il faut bien que Moria gagne la fidélité de ses subordonnés.

 **Loopd** : Moi, malheureusement, je ne les vois plus. Tout a bugué à ce niveau là le 31 décembre, c'est vraiment embêtant... J'avoue que Moria l'a payé cher le coup d'assiette XD. Un zombi à l'identique ? C'est parti !

 **Monkey D Pegase** : Mmhm..j'ai bien envie de t'en envoyer un de Moria tiens. C'est plus Moria à plaindre dans l'histoire XD.

 **Just-one-dream** : Merci x). J'espère également que cela se rétablira vite !

 **MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews.

* * *

 **Résumé :**

Et si deux âmes sœurs décidèrent de se marier? A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage? Suite de petits Os sur les couples plausibles ou totalement fous de One Piece. Vive les mariés!

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religions. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

 **Law et Luffy sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.**

Bepo pleura lorsqu'il lut ça. Son capitaine-chéri avait cédé. Tous les Hearts étaient sur le cul, croyant à une blague. Sachi et Penguin eux ne se posaient pas trop de questions. Le principal c'était que Nami et Robin seraient là.

Du côté des Mugiwaras, tous engueulaient leur capitaine pour cette idée débile.

\- Shishishi, ria Luffy, mais c'est un gars sympa Torao.

\- Mais pas assez pour te marier avec ! S'écria Ussop.

\- Il a insulté ma cuisine, rétorqua Sanji.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est aussi dégueulasse que tes sourcils , confirma le bretteur.

Comme toujours, ils se battirent comme des gamins avant que les poings fumants de Nami ne les arrête. Luffy, qui n'y connaissait rien en matière de mariage, s'y présenta en tong-pantacourt et T-shirt.

L'idée de se marier avec son allié lui était venu lors ce celui d'Apoo et Kidd. Il pensait que c'était un simple jeu.

Law, au contraire, avait au moins enfilé une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, mais impossible de lui arracher sa casquette et son sabre.

Il avait choisi Bepo comme témoin à faute d'avoir peu voire aucun ami. Il fallait assumer quand on était asocial.

Law ne voulait pas voir Kidd et encore moins Doflamingo. D'où le sabre posé sur son épaule gauche.

La cérémonie était intimiste et se faisait sur le Thousand Sunny Go. Le Sub Nautilius jaune étant trop petit. Franky s'était inventé prêtre-slip un instant. C'était un prêtre avec un slip accompagné d'un nœud papillon sur celui-ci s'il vous plaît.

L'allée séparait les Mugiwaras des Hearts au grand désarrois de certains. Sachi et Penguin tentèrent plus d'une fois de la traverser et de s'asseoir aux côtés des deux femmes. C'était sans compter sur Jean-Bart le géant qui les ramena plus d'une fois à leur place sous ordres du capitaine.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Bepo après avoir fais tomber les alliances à la mer.

Il avait troqué sa combinaison orange contre un costume-cravate. Il était à croqué.

Alors que les deux pirates allèrent unir leur alliance par un baiser, Doflamingo arriva.

\- Quelle idée de faire ça près de Dressrosa, se maudit Law.

\- Fufufu, tu te maries mon petit Law et tu ne me le dis même pas ?

Law parut gêné d'être découvert. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait de la gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas un mariage.

\- Ben si Torao, c'est pour unir notre alliance, lança innocemment Luffy.

\- Fufufu, vous ne semblez pas parler de la même alliance, ricana l'oiseau.

\- J'ai pas le choix ! Explosa Law.

\- Que dirait Corazon ?

Law se braqua. Cora-san lui avait parlé d'amour quand il était enfant et lui avais souhaité d'aimer quelqu'un un jour. Et voilà qu'il allait se marier avec un baka non fini. Il avait honte de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de Mugiwara-ya pour parvenir à mes fins...

\- Tu es un vrai soumis, ricana encore Doflamingo. Je n'imagine pas votre Lune de Miel.

Law n'eut pas le temps d'attraper Kikoku que le Roi disparut comme était venu.

Luffy bavait et la bave tâcha les chaussures cirées du Chirurgien.

\- Ça se mange une Lune de Miel ?

Law soupira. Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui son allié. Il aurait encore préféré la faire avec Kidd tiens !

* * *

Et woilà ! J'espère vous avoir fais rire ou du moins sourire. Dites moi tout ça en review et peut-être que vous pouvez former une « alliance » avec le beau chirurgien ou le chapeau de paille. Ou bien vous pourrez consoler le pauvre Bepo.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	7. Law et Kidd

**Law et Kidd.**

Hey ! Et oui DEJA un nouveau mariage. J'espère que vous ne vous en plaignez pas ! Je profite de cette première semaine de cours peu chargée pour écrire un maximum. J'ai quelque prof malades le plus souvent. Ou alors, j'écris lorsque j'ai finis un exercice plus vite. Je suis au fond, c'est pratique !:D ! Vous risquez d'en avoir encore, car beaucoup de profs par avec une année en voyage la semaine prochaine et cette semaine. En espérant qu'ils ne donnent pas de boulot TwT! J'aurais voulu me glisser dans un valise mais bon TwT.

Suite au mariage d'Apoo/Kidd et Law/Luffy, vous avez été plusieurs à me demander le Law/Kidd. Alors le voici !

 **MERCI** pour les **1000** vues ! C'est énorme en si peu de temps(moins d'un moi!) !

 **Attention** ! Mariage ne veut pas obligatoirement dire cérémonie. Un mariage se prépare aussi. Retenez bien ça.

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** :M, car Kidd est là avec son esprit pervers.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan

 **Reviews** :

 _Nigtmare2_ : Salut ! Super dans ce cas, c'est le but de faire rire. Merci pour les propositions ! Ce n'est pas parce que un perso a déjà été fait qu'il ne peut pas être repris, sinon je me bloque au bout d'un moment.

 _Lys0212_ : Bepo : Le saveur des mariages XD ! Sincères condoléances si je te tue x). Ah nion ! Law=Mon mien.

MirryD : Rire ça fait des abdos x). Merci, j'aime beaucoup l'originalité. Je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. Le voici ton Law/Kidd x).

 _SaNami_ : Je vois ça que c'est ton couple préféré x). Merci pour tout ces compliments. Il arrive que certain mariage ne plaisent pas. Il y en a quand je les poste je mes trouve médiocre et finalement il est aimé. Comme quoi X).

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petit Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

* * *

 **Law et Kidd sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.**

Voilà ce que Law écrivait d'une main habile et d'une écriture soignée sur chaque carton d'invitation. Cela lui prit une plomb d'écrire un seul mot. Ben oui, l'écriture de chirurgien. Un outil de communication entre médecins et pharmaciens.

Kidd le regardait faire assis à table sur la chaise en face.

La vie de pirate était terminée depuis longtemps et on ne sait par quelle magie noire, les deux ex-ennemis jurés étaient en couple et vivaient ensemble depuis bientôt un an. Dans une petite maison reculée de North Blue. Kidd se plaignait du froid et Law lui rétorquait de mettre au moins un sous-vêtement. L'amour fou je vous dis.

Ils vivaient le parfait amour entre prises de gueules à longueur de journée avec les sourires moqueurs de Law et entre câlins torrides n'importe où et n'importe quand avec les sourires carnassiers de Kidd.

Kidd était difficilement rassasié, mais Law ne s'en plaignait pas.

C'était finalement le rouge qui avait fait la demande en mariage sous le sourire narquois de Trafalgar. Chez eux, comme ça, entre deux épisodes de Games Of Piece. Kidd gérait encore mal le romantisme.

Et les voilà maintenant en train de préparer le mariage. Leur mariage.

Law commença à avoir mal au poignet. Il avait une cinquantaine de cartons à faire pour les deux anciens équipages respectifs.

\- Tu ne pourras plus te faire plaisir avec ta main douloureuse, Trafalgar.

Malgré leur relation, ils se jetaient toujours des piques en utilisant leur nom de famille.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin si tu avais huilé ton bras, Eustass-ya.

Hier, ils se baladaient dans le parc quand soudain le bras métallique du plus jeune céda. Un chien qui passait par là le prit en gueule et courut avec voulant le ramener à son maître.

Ce fut Law qui lui avait courut après alors que Kidd criait des insultes. Finalement, il l'avait rattrapé et réparé ça.

\- Si un stupide doc' ne m'avait pas interdit de bouger, grogna-t-il.

\- Mais ce toubib il t'aime, répondit Law.

Il termina le dernier faire-par destiné à Bepo et le finalisa d'un « A mon meilleur ami, Law. » sur l'enveloppe.

\- Bon, reprit le chirurgien. On choisir la décoration de l'église ?

\- Ça se décore ce machin débile ? Ça coûte déjà assez cher comme ça ! Ils croient qu'on pisse de l'or brut ?

\- On voir bien que tu t'es marié avec Apoo.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que Kidd fulmina.

\- Ne me parles plus de ça , sinon j'invite le Chapeau de Paille !

\- Ok, ok, ricana-t-il.

Il se leva et prit un catalogue de décorations de mariage. Il s'assit à côté de son fiancé. Ils tournèrent les pages.

Soudain, Law vit des fleurs jaunes.

\- N'y penses même pas, fit Kidd. Ton stupide ours va les manger.

\- Les ours ne mangent pas les fleurs.

\- Ils devraient, car cette couleur est horrible comme ta boîte à conserve flottante.

\- Parce que tu trouvais le tien beau ? J'ai pas un second qui porte un casque H24 et qui mange des nouilles avec comme un gosse de six ans.

Kidd grogna, car Law avait raison.

\- Ok, on prend tes fleurs vomissantes et on garde les nouilles pour le repas.

\- Vomitives, corrigea l'autre.

\- Vomissantes, répéta Kidd pour l'ennuyer.

Law l'ignora, content d'avoir eu le dernier mot et reprit son feuilletage. Il s'arrêta sur le pièce-montée « Bepo ».

\- Sûrement pas ! S'énerva Kidd. Tu choisis, c'est lui ou moi ! J'en peux plus de ton ours. Il fout des poils partout dans la maison. Encore pire que quand Bonney se fait le maillot. On voit bien que tu fais pas le ménage !

Law l'ignora royalement.

\- Je t'aime mais Bepo et moi...

Kidd tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Tu vas pas me quitter pour un ours?!

\- Ça dépendra de toi.

Kidd soupira.

\- Ok,ok. On la prend ta putain de pièce-montée bisounours.

2-0 pour Law.

Le chirurgien vint lui voler un baiser alors que l'autre bouda comme un gosse.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère vous avoir fait rire. Une reviews est vous pourrez avec une pièce-montée Bepo chez vous ou bien vous aurez une chance d'être invité au mariage des deux ex-pirates.

Bepo, quel fouteur de merde XDD. Ces deux capitaines ferraient n'importe quoi pour leur second !

J'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS, car ce sont deux persos que j'apprécie. Je l'ai écris avec un ami(ben oui, prof absent) qui a joué Kidd. D'où la vulgarité, mais ça accroche tellement bien avec le perso XD ! D'où le classement M.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	8. Shanks et Ben

Shanks et Ben Beckman.

Hey ! Je suis heureuse d'être de retour ! Je tiens à vous dire que les reviews sont revenues à la normale ! Mais, je me suis rendue compte que la façon donc je répondais à celles-ci tout le long du soucis technique était plus simple et conviviale. Donc je continue comme ça !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

Rating : K.

Correctrice : Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

Reviews :

Ic'ilver : Je suis contente de voir que tu ris x)))) Mais Bepo VA s'inviter ! Law ne se mariera jamais sans son ours. Le problème avec le fait de faire toujours les mariages au sens propre est que je prends le risque de me répéter et de lasser mes lecteurs. Alors je change un peu sur les préparatifs par exemple.

Lys0212 : C'est Kidd qui l'a quitté dés la fin du repas x). Apoo est alors retombé sur Hawkins pour sa nuit de noces. Merci , A MOI LAW ! *-*. Mais il n'est pas zoophile x). C'est son seul ami le nounours.

 **Merci à vous pour ces reviews !**

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

 **Shanks et Ben sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage**

Luffy criait ça à tue-tête en courant sur le Sunny le faire-part rouge écrit en noir à la main. Il fit d'abord le tour de l'herbe et évita de justesse de se prendre la balançoire. Il dérangea tous ses membres d'équipage. Nami dans son bain, Chopper qui manipulait des acides dangereux, Zoro qui portait pour la première fois sa plus grosse haltère qui tomba sur son petit orteil.  
Bref, Luffy était contente de savoir que son père spirituel allait se marier.

Soudain, il s'arrêta sur la pelouse, en plein milieu, poursuivit par ses nakamas pas très contents.

\- Bah...C'est qui Ben ? Fit Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté avec la feuille.  
\- C'est son second, baka ! Cria Usopp en brandissant son poing.

Il tapa son poing dans sa main.

\- Juste !

Nami, en serviette de bain, tapa son capitaine de toutes ses forces.

\- Nami-swan~ Fit Sanji en pissant le sang.

En donnant un coup de pied dans la face de Luffy sa serviette s'était légèrement levée et Sanji, comme par hasard (mais oui), regardait la rousse.  
Il reçut un autre coup, de poing cette fois.

Deux, trois moi plus tard, il se retrouva à l'église. Nami avait réussi à lui faire enfilé un smoking, pas évident. Mais quand elle lui avait promis son dessert, il se laissa faire.

L'équipage Duroux et eux se mélangèrent en attendant Shanks qui était Encore en retard. Yassop vint à la rencontre de son fils Usopp. A croire qu'ils aiment les « ssop ».

\- Papa...

Yassop prit son fils dans ses bras et lui souffla :

J'ai fais du bon boulot pour avoir un fils pareil, on a des choses à se dire autour d'une bouteille de saké.

Laissons la tendresse familiale de côté et zoomons sur Luffy.

\- Cette fois, je te bats ! Fit-il.  
\- Sûrement pas, répondit Lucky Roo.

Et ils firent en concours du plus gros mangeurs de viande pendant une cérémonie de mariage en plein milieu de l'église.  
Le prête fit un malaise face au spectacle en plus de Ben fumant sur l'autel en attendant Shanks.  
Franky sauta sur l'occasion et sur le prête.

\- C'est une SUUPPEER opportunité !

Et oui, Franky avait envie de devenir prête depuis peu et porter le slip-saint. Il appellerait sa communauté les Frankyscains . Le but de sa vie en secret.

Enfin, Brook put lancer la musique. Shanks arrivait enfin. Tous se calmèrent, même Luffy avec un os en bouche.

L'Empereur entra dans l'église dans un costume blanc et bordeaux. Il avança dans l'allée et arriva près de Ben qui écrasa son mégot dans l'eau bénite. Franky ouvrit le livre sacré, mais le referma en n'y voyant pas de plans. Il allait y aller au talent.

\- J'étais dans un bar et c'était un tonneau offert pour le meilleur au saké-pong. J'en peux rien si je suis fort, expliqua Shanks.

Ben soupira.

La cérémonie débuta et se déroula sur les « SUUPPEER » du prête intérim et aux grognements du ventre de Luffy et Lucly Roo qui semblaient se répondre.

L'heure de l'échange des alliances arriva. Shanks passa la bague au doigt de son second. Quand ce fut le tour de Ben...

\- Un souci ? Fit le prêtre.  
\- Ben...Il a pas le bon bras, expliqua Ben.

En effet, c'était le mauvais bras qui avait été sectionné.

\- Tant pis passer la suupper bague à l'autre main.

Il le fit et s'embrassèrent.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Luffy. Shishishi, c'est ma faute.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau couplé marié.

Ps : Je sais que c'est le bras droit qui a été coupé, mais pour avoir une chute, j'ai décidé que ce serait le gauche ici. Tout en sachant que c'est à la main gauche qu'on passe l'allaince.

Laissez une reviews et peut-être que Franky deviendra votre prête attiré ou alors vous pouvez choisir Shanks pour lui initier l'art de la vie en couple. Il n'a jamais eu personne le pauvre...Il va falloir TOUT lui apprendre

A la prochaine, normalement.


	9. Mihawk et Perona

**Mihawk et Perona**

Hey ! Comment bien commencer une semaine de cours ? Avec un mariage ! Il doit y avoir une épidémie de gastro parmi mes profs, j'ai plus d'heures d'étude que de cours xD. A la base j'en ai qu'une par semaine le lundi(utilité zéro) alors j'en profite pour écrire ! J'espère ne pas vous entendre vous plaindre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

Rating : K+

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Reviews :

 _MirryD_ : Merci tout d'abord. J'avoue que faire des OS de couple sans mettre un KiddLaw est impossible ! Bepo c'est sa propriété, Kidd ou pas Kidd dans l'équation. Je ne suis pas fan non plus du Shanks x Ben, mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration. Voici, déjà, le prochain mariage.

 _Loopd _ : Ils ne sont qu'à moitié marié à cause de ce bras xD.

 _Lys0212_ : Franky réalisera son rêve quoi qu'il en coûte ! Shanks a encore BEAUCOUP de choses à apprendre. Law IS MINE - ! Il n'aura pas besoin de maîtresse, je lui suffirais amplement ! XD.

 _Ic'ilver _ : Paix à son bras. Oui, les personnages peuvent se marier plusieurs fois. Il n'y a aucune lien entre les mariages à proprement parlé. Quand je fais une référence à un mariage antécédent, c'est pour augmenter le côté comique. Commandes notées !

 _Monkey D Pegase _ : J'aime traumatiser Law XD. Comme ça, il vient près de moi pour le réconfort et me supplier. Mouahahah!(LawLu). En fait, il n'y a pas de lien entre les mariages c'est juste pour faire rire les lecteurs qui ont déjà lu ceux avant.(KidLaw). J'avais vraiment envie de mettre la discussion entre Yassop et son fils. Franky en slip-saint ? Ben dans ma caboche XD ! En fait j'ai écris cet OS sur un temps d'étude(encore) alors que je devais avoir religion normalement, ça a dû jouer x).

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

 **Mihawk et Perona sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.**

Voilà ce que lisait Hogback qui relevait le courrier en tirant à la carabine sur le Martin-Facteur tous les matins.

\- Vous êtes nul, l'insulta Cindry qui nettoyait la même assiette depuis deux heures.

\- Tais-toi !

Alors qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, une assiette se brisa contre.

Le Chirurgien fou alla mettre son maître au courant. Il lui amena le faire-part noir et rose.

\- Maître Moria, un courrier de la part de Perona.

\- Tient, elle est pas morte elle ?

Il lut le faire-part plusieurs fois. Il déposa ses lunettes et s'adressa à Hogback qui attendait sagement les ordres.

\- Fais une annonce, tous les zombies sont invités.

\- Bien, Maître.

Les habitants de Thriller Barks étaient les seuls invités. Mihawk n'avait pas d'ami sauf Shanks, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas venir. Problèmes de descente avait-il dit. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Au départ, Mihawk ne voulait personne sur SON île. Seul Zoro, qui était sur l'île pour son entraînement, était invité à la base. Mais bon, il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un avec qui se bourrer la gueule.

Le jeune couple, ne croyant pas à toutes ces conneries de religions ne firent qu'une réception. La salle, qui était en fait la salle à manger du manoir, était pleine à craquer des zombies les plus débiles les uns que les autres. Moria draguait les plus belles de ses créations.

Il n'y avait qu'un serveur : Zoro.

Mihawk ne voulait pas en payer un exprès alors il lui avait proposé un combat. Évidemment, Zoro avait perdu et devenait ainsi serveur d'un jour.

Il servit le vin sans soucis quand son sensei lui demandait. Évidement, le vert avait dû enfilé une tenue de travail.

\- Tu es trop choux comme ça ! S'exclama Perona.

Zoro lui lança un regard à réveiller un zombie. La rose prit peur et se réfugia dans les bras virils de son nouvel homme. Celui-ci, possessif, entoura sa taille.

\- Sois plus aimable Zoro, fit-il.

Le serveur d'un jour s'en alla en grognant entre ses dents :

\- Sale petite peste.

On l'appela à une autre table pour du saké. Il ouvrit la bouteille et bu le quart d'un gorgée. Il le servit aux invités, mais garda le fond pour lui.

\- Le meilleur, commenta-t-il.

Il partit en cuisine pour se saouler et oublier cette horrible journée.

Du côté des mariés, Perona était toujours blottie contre le sabreur. Il tenait son verre de vin rouge dans l'autre main. La gauche câlina la hanche de la rose.

Moria vint se taper l'incruste dans la complicité du couple. Il s'assit face à eux en poussant un Kumacy ivre mort et endormi. Son gros ventre poussa l'assiette et faillit renverser la bouteille chère au Shichibukaï. Mihawk lâcha Perona qui tomba à terre pour la rattraper. Il en profita pour se verser un verre. Perona, énervée, s'en alla dans la chambre préparer sa vengeance.

\- Qui-a-t-il mon cher Moria ?

Le Maître des ombres sembla impressionné face à son idole. Il fantasmait sur lui depuis son entrée dans l'ordre des Shichibukaï. C'était L'Homme parfait à ses yeux.

\- Je sais que toi aussi tu ne supportes pas notre collègue Doflamingo.

\- En effet, répondit-il en buvant dans son verre.

-Je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire équipe pour le ridiculiser.

\- Continues.

Mihawk ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il regardait Absalom draguer Cindry en utilisant son fruit de l'invisibilité pour poser sa main sur diverses parties de son anatomie féminine sous les yeux d'Hogback.

Soudain, Moria sortit de son petit porte-documents à paillettes et à chauve-souris disco ses plans. Malheureusement, celui nommé « Mihawk sexy » tomba.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait le badigeonné de beurre de cacahuètes et le lancer dans une salle avec la chèvre, expliqua Moria sans le remarquer.

Une série de photos de Mihawks limite dévêtu sortirent du calepin. Le noir les prit en main tandis que Moria devint rouge.

Le première avait été prise à une réunion de Shichubukaï où il s'était endormi. La deuxième, il était dans son bain. Sachez que Mihawk n'aimait pas la mousse dans le bain.

\- Faire un zombie de Mihawk pour « jouer » avec, lut le concerné derrière l'une d'elles.

L'atmosphère devint lourde et Moria s'en alla en bafouillant.

\- Je te retiens.

Après cet incident, al soirée passé et les invités s'en allèrent un par un.

Le marié partit rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre. La Lune de miel allait commencer. Il était chaud et plus motivé que jamais. Il aborda un sourire, ce qui était rare chez lui, charmeur et entra.

Il fut sous le choc. La pièce était rose bonbon avec des peluches partout. Une musique glauque résonnait. Le magnifique lit à baldaquins avait les draps couleur sang et les oreillers étaient devenus noir. Perona, en tenue de circonstances en va dire, se montra.

\- Ça te plait ? Maintenant qu'on est marié, je vais re-décorer tout ce manoir.

C'était sa vengeance pour son manque d'attention.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau couple marié.

N'hésitez pas à me dire quel est votre moment préféré. Une review et peut-être pourriez-vous voir ou avoir les photos compromettantes du sabreur.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	10. Dragon et Robin

Dragon et Robin

Hey ! Cette fois je m'attaque à un couple qui est naît pendant l'ellipse des deux ans. Le DraRo. J'en suis fan personnellement, car il est plausible après tout. Robin a un certain âge tout comme Dragon(même si celui-ci est plus vieux).

 **Merci pour les 40 reviews** ! Ça monte si vite ! En plus, j'adore écrire ce genre d'OS où il faut chercher des conneries différentes tout en traitant l'amour ! Continuez comme ça ! J'adore recevcoir des reviews et vous faire sourire voire rire dans le meilleur des cas.

Bref, mon petit mot d'auteure est terminé.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, car Ivankov est là.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice :** Miss-Ayomi-Chan

 **Reviews:**

 _lys0212:_ Mihawks devait choisir entre elle ou la bouteille. MON LAW *-* ! Pas touché!

 _Loopd_ : C'est comme Luffy et son chapeau de paille. Il n'y a rien à faire, il fait tout avec. Je crois que le rose bonbon le perturberaient à certaines étapes de la Lune de Miel tu vois XD.

 _Ic'ilver_ : Moria arrivera à avoir Mihawks XD. Perona ou non.

 _SaNami _ 3: Bon tu as ta réponse pour Skyrock XD. Je ne le dis pas sur ce site, car je préfère écrire ici, mais contente de savoir que tu proviens de là aussi. Moria aime "jouer" avec la zombi Mihawks XDD. Perona, future décoratrice d'intérieur x). Shanks? Il dort. Shanks avec Mihawk ? XD Pourquoi pas. Merci! Je sais pas comment je ponds mes idées. Il suffit que je me mette à écrive pour qu'elles arrivent et se succèdent. Franky a un projet de vie XD. J'avoue que la vie commune fais, pour la majorité, partie d'un couple marié. Bonney est ouverte à un tas de propositions XD.

 **MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.**

* * *

 _Ps : Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

 **Dragon et Robin sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.**

Voilà ce que lisait Koala en ouvrant le courrier de ce matin. Elle avait la bouche en cul-de-poule.

\- Sabo ! Hack ! Cria-t-elle.

Ils étaient sur une île du Nouveau Monde en mission de reconnaissance. Ses deux acolytes arrivèrent au pas de course.

\- Un soucis Koala-chan ? Fit l'homme-poisson.

Elle leur tendit le faire-part comme réponse en tremblant légèrement. Elle était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Sabo lui chippa des mains sans gêne et le lut.

\- C'est une blague ?! Dragon-san va se marier ! Et avec Robin en plus ?! Mais le banquet va être génial, lassiva-t-il.

Hack chopa le faire-part et le lut de lui-même. Il resta neutre. Après tout Dragon était un homme les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important baka ! Cria la brune.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! T'imagines un peu, un plateau de ramen en apéro, entrée, plat et dessert.

\- Il y a quelque chose de plus important que ton ventre !

\- Ah ? Et quoi ?

\- Moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre moi !

Les deux hommes soupirèrent. Ah les femmes...

Le jour-J était arrivé. La cérémonie se passait sur Bartigo. Évidement, tous les révolutionnaires étaient invités. Robin ne pouvait pas en faire de même avec ses nakamas. Elle ignorait où ils étaient et cela la chagrina un peu. Mais bon, ça lui fait un mystère de plus derrière ses sourires. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête du cook.

Les mariés étaient heureux de s'unir, mais pas autant qu'Ivankov. Cela était presque impossible. Le mauve était le plus productif dans ce mariage. Il avait tout préparé. Des alliances à la chambre des mariés. Si seulement il avait des goûts un peu plus communs. Dragon allait encore faire une crise cardiaque.

Comme à son habitude, il était habillé de manière...remarquable. Il avait opté pour son côté femme pour l'élégance afin de porter des talons de vingt centimètres et une robe assez courte. Sa touffe mauve et sa courrone n'avait même pas était effleuré de changement. Son côté masculin était réservé pour les beuveries, il était plus résistant comme ça. C'est donc en robe court mauve et avec ses fameux talons, qu'il entra en premier sur la piste de danse. Il prit Inazuma au passage et commença une danse sensuelle avait lui. Le pauvre homme tenta de s'échapper de l'emprise du travestis, mais impossible avec cette main forte sur son dos. Il était bloqué. Il demanda silencieusement de l'aide à Sabo, mais celui-ci s'empifrait au buffet sous les soupirs de Koala. Il visait le coma gastrique cette fois-ci.

Les mariés étaient installés au milieu des tables arrangées en « U ». La piste de danse était juste devant eux. Dragon secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi on l'a invité, fit-il dans un soupir.

\- Il met de l'ambiance et puis il n'a pas encore embrassé Inazuma, répondit positivement Robin.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça. De toute façon, je m'en vais dés qu'il dérape, j'ai du boulot demain.

\- Tu as toujours du boulot...  
\- Je sais, ce sont mes responsabilités.

Alors que Robin allait répondre, Ivakov vint à leur rencontre. De l'autre côté de la table, il posa ses mains sur celle-ci et se pencha.

\- Hyaaa ! Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ma jolie fleur ?

Il l'appelait ainsi à cause du son fruit de l'éclosion.

\- Quoi dont ?

La transexuel tapa dans ses mains, hilare. Il devait avoir quelques verres dans le nez et avait oublié de changer de forme pour mieux encaisser.

\- La Jarretière ma chéwieee~ !

Robin n'était pas très motivée pour ce genre de chose.

Le second des révolutionnaires se tourna vers l'assemblée et tapa à l'aide d'une petite cuillière sur un verre. Ce n'est pas la bruit de la cuillière tapant sur le verre qui attira l'attention, mais à la vitesse à laquelle il but le contenu.

\- Votre attention mes petits choux !

Du fond de la salle, il vit Inazuma tenter de s'échapper.

\- Et mon amour, ne pars pas si vite. Je sais que tu es impatient de passer le reste de la soirée avec moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil qui se voulait coquin, mais le foira totalement. Inazuma partit en courant à l'extérieur.

Iva reprit :

\- Nous allons procédé à la fameuse jarretière de la mariée ! Mais elle ne se fait pas comme d'habitude. Si l'un d'entre-vous, sauf le marié, veut se privilège, qu'il se lève.

Face au regard meurtrier de Dragon, personne ne se leva.

\- Nous avons un gagnant ! S'écria le mauve.

Eh oui, Sabo était toujours debout. Il ne s'était pas vraiment levé vu qu'il dévalisait encore le buffet. Il se tourna, un pouple avec les tentacules qui dépassaient dans sa bouche vers sons supérieur.

\- Hm ? Fit-il en se pointant de son doigt gras.

\- Oui toi mon blondinet tout mignon.

Sabo, croyant avoir gagner un ramen gratuit se présenta tout fier.

Robin joua le jeu. Hack installa une chaise au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle y posa sa longue jambe fine et lisse et remonta légèrement sa robe blanche. Une jolie jarretière se montra alors qu'Ivankov dévalisa les tables de ses bouteilles qu'il but. Il était, ainsi dit, bourré.

Sabo se posait de plus en plus de questions. Où était son ramen ?

\- Bien,bien, fit le bras droit. A toi de jouer. Enlèves la.

Sabo, toujours dans son délire de ramen, pensa cette fois qu'il devait passer cette épreuve. Il joua le jeu et la retira avec les dents. Il frissonna en sentant le regard meurtrier de Dragon sur lui.

Il savait qui allait faire les corvées dés demain pour une durée indéterminée.

Une fois retirée, il la prit en main et la rendis à sa propriétaire, mais c'était sans compter sur Ivankov éméché.

\- Mes chéris ! Vous iririez tellement bien ensemble!~

Alors que Robin remit sa robe correctement après être descendue, il lui prit l'épaule. De même pour Sabo.

\- J'imagine déjà vos enfants avec les yeux magnifiques de la fleur et les cheveux pailles de mon choupinet.

Dragon, qui était peu patient, commença à se lever. Mais Inazuma le sauveur arriva. Il prit l'homme bourré par le bras.

\- Que veux-tu mon choux ? ~

Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras avec une mimique d'évanouissement.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir.

Inazuma roula les yeux et le traîna jusque dehors.

\- Ah nan ! Je veux rester moi.

\- Sûrement pas, tu vas aller te coucher, fit l'homme-ciseaux.

Un petit déclic se fit dans son esprit embrumé par les mélanges d'alcools.

\- Si c'est dans ta magnifique couche je veux bien.

* * *

J'ai bien rien en l'écrivant celui-là. Que pensez-vous de cet Ivankov bourré ? Je sais que c'est moins centré sur les mariés que d'habitude, mais comme Dragon est encore méconnu du grand public, à cause de son faible nombres d'apparition dans le manga, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Donc je suis retombée sur le traversti que je kiffe x).

Laissez une review et vous pourrez manger un ramen avec Sabo et retirer la jarretière à Robin.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	11. Marco et Ace

Ace X Marco.

Hey ! Heureux de vous revoir. Je suis de bonne humeur avec ces trente centimètres de neige tombé vendredi dernier. C'est bô la neige, enfin...dés qu'on marche dessus c'est moche XD. Bref, encore un couple yaoi. Plus connu cette fois-ci.

 _ **J'ai remarqué qu'on approchait des cinquante reviews ! Merci ! J'espère que vous continuerez d'en poster. Je compte sur vous !:D !**_

 _ **Je vous conseille de suivre et/ou de mettre cette suite d'Os en favoris, car la parution est aléatoire. Ceux qui lisent régulièrement ont dû s'en rendre compte.**_

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K, rien de bien méchant, juste de l'humour un peu débile.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

 **Reviews :**

lys0212 : Je ne pense pas que Dragon serait pour remonter la jarretière, mais bon XD. Les ramens, c'est LA VIE ! Ivankov est un homme, non une femme, on va dire une personne qui a aussi le droit d'avoir cette expérience d'être totalement bourré x).

Nion, je ne suis pas d'accord pour la deuxième partie. Je veux bien lui faire un enfant, mais interdiction de le posséder !

Ic'ilver : Cinq euros, pas cher, pas cher. Je trouvais qu'ils étaient déjà assez présent dans les Os précédents, j'ai voulu changer au risque de faire les même blagues et puis j'en réserve pour un futur Os. Merci à toi de m'en proposer !

Little Pingoo : Hey ! Pas de soucis, tant que tu les lis(et laisses une review x) ) . J'aime bien l'originalité:D ! Je déteste faire comme tout le monde alors je cherche des choses tout à fait banale et pas trop recherché, mais inattendu pour sortir de lot. Tout est dans la diversité ma chère. Mais j'avoue que j'adore les couples improbables. C'est un peu ma marque de fabrique les chutes XDDD.

Pas de cookies ? (pars pleurer dans mon coin en position fœtale)

SaNami3 : Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais ici c'est exclusivement pour de l'écrit alors que sur l'autre site je poste, je parle et j'écris aussi, mais juste une histoire(je n'en dis pas plus j'imagine que tu sais de quoi je parle) J'avoue que c'était plus de SaboxRobin que du RobinxDragon x))) IVA *-* !

MirryD : Il n'a qu'à assumer le Mihawks XD Contente que tu adhères à ce couple. Merci !

Monkey D Valou : Salut Valou(Tu ne serais pas Monkey D Pegase par hasard ? J'hésite °~°) Exactement et puis beaucoup de liens se forment en deux ans. Inazuma mérite un prix de la patience et de la sagesse moi je dis.

 **MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !**

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

Ace et Marco sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.

Voilà ce qui était écrit sur une grande pancarte. Pas besoin de faire des faire-part qui donneront des tendinites, tous les invités étaient déjà sur place.

Le couple, qui étaient de gros sacs, avait prévenus tout le monde d'un coup. D'une pierre deux gigots comme disait Ace.

Car oui, c'était la réunion annuelle des alliés de l'Empereur aujourd'hui.

Le mariage se fit donc à l'arrache. Ace n'avait même pas eu le temps d'inviter ses frères et Makino. Tout avait été si vite.

Barbe-Blanche, hilare à cette nouvelle et surtout content d'avoir une bonne raison de boire autant de saké que son immense estomac le pouvait, ordonna qu'on accoste sur l'île à quelques mètres droit devant. Une île estivale et déserte.

Voilà ce qui expliquait le pourquoi du comment des tenues de tout le monde. Eh oui, île estivale déserte dit maillot, torse nu et tongs. Les deux mariés n'y échappèrent pas. Marco portait un trois quart dévoilant ses jambes mal rasés avec des motifs d'ananas avec des lunettes de soleil. A ses pieds, il chaussait des sandales de plage. Sans oublier le torse nu laissant à découvert sa musculature de Dieu. Idem pour Ace, sauf que son trois quart abordait des gigots de viandes et que son chapeau pendait à son cou dans son dos.

La cérémonie se passa assez rapidement. La centaine d'invités dressa les tables de camping et les chaises en plastiques. Celles qui se tordent des fois. Haruta pourra vous le confirmer après avoir eu la blague, mais bon le pied de Haruta y était aussi pour quelque chose dans ce crime.

A la fin du repas, toujours dans l'idée du camping-tourisitique, Satch et Izou avaient réservés une surprise.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait, fit Satch en criant.

Ace se réveilla la tête dans son assiette alors que Marco prenait des clichés à son insu.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? On mange ?

\- Mais non, soupira son blond de mari.

\- Oh...Je me rendors alors.

Alors qu'il allait piquer du nez dans sa purée sculptée en coquillage, le Phénix le rattrapa par la ceinture.

\- Écoutes au moins.

Ace geignit comme un enfant, mais s'exécuta. Satch reprit :

\- Je vais vous demander de regarder le Moby Dick.

Il n'en dit pas plus et alluma une cigarette.

La nuit était noire et seulement éclairée par la pleine Lune.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le navire, même ceux qui jouaient au beach volley. Évidemment, le capitaine se mit devant tout le monde et boucha la vue, mais personne n'osait lui faire la remarque.

Soudain, un jet de lumière partit du pont du Moby Dick où était Izou.

Le Père rit aux éclats une bouteille de saké de cinq litres à la main alors que les autres se demandaient quoi.

\- Kyaaaa ! S'écria une infirmière. Il prend feu !

\- Mais non gamine, intervint le moustachu, c'est un feu d'artifice.

En effet, c'était le cadeau pour les mariés. Ben oui, il restait de la poudre en stock, fallait bien l'utiliser et puis ça ferra des économies.

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure Izou alluma un centaine de feux de toutes les couleurs.

Les deux mariés se rapprochèrent, se collèrent l'un l'autres.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Ace.

\- Comme nous.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous ce spectacle.

Ace, affamé de tout, en quémanda un deuxième, mais il ne l'eut pas.

\- Un soucis ?

Aucune réponse. Pourtant il sentait toujours un corps contre lui et son odeur sucrée.

Le feu prit fin et on alluma les lanternes après les applaudissement.

Ace éclata de rire en comprenant le manque de réponse de son conjoint.

Marco avait une crotte d'oiseau toute fraîche sur la tête. Celle d'une mouette.

Celle-ci vola le plus loin possible. On ne touchait pas à son Marco !

* * *

Ahh...Rien de mieux qu'une mouette jalouse et foireuse de mariage.

Dites-moi votre avis en reviews. Je les attends avec impatience:D ! Qui postera la 50e reviews ?

Une review et vous pourrez laver les cheveux de Marco ou d'Ace sont la douches. Faites le bon choix.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	12. Zoro et Bonney

Bonney X Zoro

Vous vous demandez d'où vient ce couple ? Mais enfin ! C'est la base ! Petit rafraîchissement de mémoire. Lors de l'arc Sabaondy avant l'ellipse, Zoro passe devant un Dragon Céleste et frôle la mort. C'est Bonney en lui sautant dessus et criant « grand frère » qui le sauve. Vous verrez ça aura toute son importance pour cet OS. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating ** : T

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda

 **Correctrice:** Miss-Ayomi-Chan

 **Reviews :**

 **Ic'ilver** : Ace est à toi x), il va juste falloir décoller Marco. Bof, quand ça bloque les bus ils passent moins bien les 30 cm.

 **Lys0212** : Surtout auprès des mouettes xD. C'est quoi cette discrimination envers les blondes ? XD

NION ! MON LAW*-* !

 **ruyka57** : Paix à ta crédibilité envers ta mère XDDD. Commande ? Oui si tu veux, mais je ne promets rien.

 **Elfyliane** : Merci:D !. Deux, trois millions ? Ok, mais si tu mets quatre tu auras droit à une autre photo quand il sort de la douche x).

 **Monkey D Valou** : Yo ! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas fan du physique de Marco, mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je me suis dis que sa coupe ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau puis ça à dévier sur la crotte. Me demandes pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien XD.

 **MirryD** : Eh oui, impossible de ne pas le faire. J'adore les chutes imprévisibles, ce sont un peu mes signatures.

 _ **MERCI**_ pour toutes ces reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses !

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petit Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

* * *

 **Zoro et Bonney sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.**

Voilà ce qui était écrit sur les trentaine de faire-part rose bonbon et vert pâle. C'était Bonney qui les avait écrit. N'oublions pas que Zoro n'avait pas le Q.I. Suffisant pour écrire une phrase sans fautes ou hésitations. Bref, les tâches de gras et de sauces sur les cartons d'invitations étaient tout à fait normales. Cela donnait une touche personnelle comme le disait la rose.

Zoro avait dû se battre pour qu'elle ne mange pas durant la cérémonie. Par amour, elle s'était retenue. Même si, à son entrée dans l'église, elle faillit trucider Luffy qui avait réussi à amener un gigot. Elle l'envia durant toute la cérémonie et aux moments d'avouer ses vœux à son époux cactus, elle fit une déclaration d'amour au gigot avant qu'il ne se fasse engloutir par le Chapeau de Paille.

La rose cria plus d'une fois sur le prêtre-Franky(encore et toujours lui) de se dépêche de lire et passer des passages. Elle avait peur que le repas refroidisse ou que les cuisiniers mangent à leur place. Elle devenait parano.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, la rassura Zoro en enlaçant ses doigts. Si le stupide sourcils en vrilles touche, même des yeux, les plats, je le défonce.

\- Pas besoin, grogna Bonney. Je le ferrais moi-même.

Zoro sourit content d'avoir trouvé un femme qui le tuerait avec lui.

Franky lut les passages de la bible en cinquième vitesse face à la rose qui le menaça de le transformer en enfant. Il prit la menace très au sérieux. Évidement, s'il retournait au stade enfant, il perdrait sa virilité sous l'élastique du slip Dimme et ne serait plus un SUPPEER homme.

A la place des trente minutes habituelles, la cérémonie se termina en dix minutes. Un nouveau record.

Les invités sortirent avant les mariées pour les féliciter lorsque ceux-ci sortiront également.

Sous les menaces de Bonney, cela prit cinq minutes.

Luffy l'avait vraiment mit vénère avec soin gigot juteux. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Gentleman comme il ne l'était pas, Zoro prit les devants pour sortir sans attendre sa femme. Sans comprendre comment il avait fait, il se retrouva dans le confessionnal. Il devait juste aller en ligne droite, mais c'était encore trop demandé.

\- Rah ! L'église a changée de disposition, râla-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui n'est même pas foutu de marcher tout droit, siffla Bonney qui n'avait pas bougée d'un cheveu. Allez, ramène tes jolies fesses ici qu'on aille manger.

Le vert rejoignit sa belle sans se perdre et ils sortirent.

Les invités avaient tout prévu pour faire plaisir à la mariée lors de cette sortie. A croire qu'elle les avait tout menacé.

En effet, ils ne lançèrent pas des pétales de roses ou du riz, mais des biscuits.

Sans plus attendre, Bonney en attrapa un maximum et les mangea.

Zoro voulut descendre les escaliers avec elle, mais elle refusait et ordonna encore des biscuits.

\- Bonney, soupira Zoro. Viens.

\- Non ! Laisses moi manger.

Elle mâcha à une vitesse folle. N'ayant pas d'autres choix pour la faire stopper, Zoro la prit par la hanche et l'embrassa.

Elle abandonna son idée de manger ses petits biscuits et se laissa aller à ses passions.

Ils avaient tout prévu pour ce mariage, enfin presque...

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit de noce torride, Bonney découvrit avec horreur le journal.

Elle courut nue dans la chambre d'hôtel et lança le journal en pleine figure sur Zoro qui dormait toujours.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se mit à ronfler.

\- Tu m'énerves déjà !

Elle se transforma en enfant et sauta sur le lit comme sur un trampoline pour le réveiller. Ce qu'il fit. Il sursauta.

\- Ah ! Me dites pas que j'ai couché avec une gamine.

\- C'est moi baka, soupira Bonney en reprenant sa forme normale.

\- Ah.

\- Regardes un peu ce que j'ai trouvé dans le journal ce matin, fit-elle avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Elle mit le journal devant ses yeux et ses cheveux en bordel.

\- Je ne vois pas, grogna le vert. Recules le.

Elle s'exécuta. Sur l'image de la une on pouvait voir une photo d'eux deux lors de leur sortie de l'église. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. La photo avait été prise par la Marine.

\- Lis, ordonna-t-elle.

Zoro plissa les yeux et se concentra pour lire. Ce n'était pas non plus son point fort.

\- Zoro et Bo..Bonney se sont ma...mariés.

\- Lis le gros titre.

\- Inces..Inceste supernovien.

Il pencha la tête.

\- Ça veut dire ?

La rose jeta le journal par dessus son épaule en soupirant. S'il n'avait un corps de dieu, elle ne l'aurait jamais épousé, ce supernova.

* * *

Un nouveau couple marié. Cette fois-ci, j'ai opté pour le lien évident entre les deux mariés, car ils sont tous les deux supernovas. Et je le rappelle, Bonney à sauver Zoro en se faisant passer pour sa petite sœur face à un Dragon Céleste.

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez comme toujours et laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	13. Doflamingo et Sadi

Doflamingo x Sadi

Hey ! On se retrouve de nouveau en ce jour pour célébrer le mariage entre deux sadiques de One Piece. Je ne peux que vous souhiater une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating ** : M pour l'approche en tantinet sexuel, mais bon avec deux persos comme ça aussi.

 **Droits d'auteur ** : Eicchiro Oda.

 **Correctrice ** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan

 **Reviews :**

Ic'ilver : Mon petit cerveau trouve des choses insensées alors xD. Faite de frappe, le R a été remplacé pour T x), merci.

Lys0212 : L'un la boisson, l'autre la bouffe. Le ying et le yang XD. Nion ! On aura une fille _ !

Monkey D Valou : Yo! Je sais pas, je colle pas à Marco. Je ne le trouve pas beau personnellement. Je me suis inspiré de ce passage en effet. Je l'ai même re-visionner pour m'aider à écrire.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

 ** _/!/ Risque de SPOIL si vous n'avez pas lu les scans de TOUT l'arc Dressrosa._**

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucuns soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petit Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

* * *

Doflamingo et Sadi sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage

Cette annonce faite depuis la salle de contrôle vidéo en étonna plus d'un.

Depuis son incarcération au dernier niveau, une drôle de romance été né entre lui et sa gardienne : Sadi. Drôle en effet, car c'était assez spécial comme relation. Sadi , qui portait bien son nom, adorait torturer le blond. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas.

Qui aurait crû qu'ils tomberaient amoureux ? Personne.

Le mariage était interdit en prison, mais Sadi s'était « arrangée » avec le nouveau directeur.

\- Dis que je suis belle, fit-elle en faisant claquer son fouet.

\- Evidement, fufufu.

Le mariage se faisait au dernier cercle. Le peu de détenus y participaient de derrière leur barreaux.

Le petit personnel d'Impel Down était assis sur des chaises en plastiques.

Sadi était habillée de sa tenue rose moulante et provocante. Elle avait juste mis un voile blanc et tenait un bouquet de fleur à une seule main l'autre faisant claquer le fouet.

Doflamingo avait sa tenue de prisonnier. Hannyabal avait accepté qu'il sorte de la cellule si, et seulement s 'il était menottés par lui-même.

Magellan était derrière Hannyabal. L'ex-directeur, plus cool que jamais, lui chuchota :

\- Leur nuit de noces sera torride avec ce fouet. Je suis prêt à lancer les paris sur la personne au dessus.

Hannyabal pouffa de rire, mais se braqua sous le regard noir de la rousse.

Elle fit encore une nouvelle fois claquer son fouet.

\- Silence bande de moules !

Les prisonniers aux alentours chahutèrent.

\- Sadi-Chan vous a dis de vous taire ! Cria le nouveau directeur avant de sourire à la rouquine dont il était éperdument amoureux et perdu dans son décolleté.

La cérémonie débuta.

Durant la majeur partie de celle-ci, Doflamingo réfléchit à un moyen de s'évader. Au départ, il avait en tête d'utiliser sa future femme pour sortir, mais il ne pensait pas avoir des sentiments pour elle. Il adorait sa férocité et son autorité de femme dominante. Il lui en avait parlé et finalement ils avaient décidé de sortir de cette prison ensemble.

Il fallait savoir quelque chose, Doflamingo aimait TOUTES les femmes tant qu'elles étaient potables. La seule chose qu'il détestait était qu'elles soient refaites.

Le prêtre, qui était un détenu inculper pour attentat à la pudeur contre Tsuru sous sa douche(personne n'a compris son problème alors il avait été expédié au dernier cercle), prononça la fameuse phrase :

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Doflamingo, ravi, s'avança près de la rousse. Hannyabal, faisant son jaloux de collège, tira sur ses menottes pour qu'il vacille. Le blond déposa, involontairement, un baiser sur la poitrine de la gardienne.

Le jaloux ricana sous le regard noir de l'ex ShichibukaÏ.

\- Lèves la tête !

Elle fit claquer son fouet avant de lui dévorer les lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Hannyabal tapa du pied en se raclant la gorge.

Pour se venger, le roi déchu ré-embrassa langoureusement sa belle.

\- Grrr...Tu payes rien pour attendre Donquicon.

Alors que Magellan allait proposer d'aller manger le repas de fête dans une cellule emménagée, Ivakov débarqua.

Des talons mauves claquèrent sur le sol froid et tâché de sang. Ses talons, car il avait opté pour la forme féminine aujourd'hui. Le mercredi, c'était une femme. Pour certain c'était le jour des pâtes le midi, mais pas pour lui.

Sadi avait autant sur le cul que les autres.

\- Ma chewiie~~ ! Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue,s 'écria le travesti.

Elle s'approcha et tâta sa poitrine sans gêne.

\- Mes hormones semblent marcher ! Tu as pris des grammes dis-moi. Mais comme on dit : mieux vaut au balcon qu'au garage. Hyaaaaah !

Doffy tourna la tête vers sa femme. Une veine pulsa sur son front.

\- Tu lui as demandé de te refaire les seins ?

\- Je les trouvais trop petits, se défendit-elle.

\- Fufufu...Tu fais pitié.

\- Moi ce sont des vrais, se venta le mauve avec un clin d'œil.

Un autre couple était né, le Dofkov.

* * *

Les malheurs des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Bref, j'espère vous avoir fais rire. Cet Os est un peu plus pervers que les autres, mais avec les personnages dedans aussi XD.

Laissez une reviews pour me dire ce que vous voulez. Racontez moi l'enterrement de votre poisson rouge si vous voulez. Mais une reviews est égale à un bon pour passer une nuit avec Sadi ou Doffy dans une cellule sonorisée.

Faites le bon choix.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	14. Sengoku et Tsuru

Sengoku et Tsuru

Eh oui, un couple un peu plus mûr. On va pas dire vieux hein x). Sinon pas content le papy Garp. J'avais un peu de temps pour écrire et je suis motivée, d'où la rapidité d'écriture pour cet OS.

Comme c'est aléatoire, je vous conseille de mettre en favoris et/ou de suivre cette histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

Déjà 60 postées en 13 chapitres !

* * *

 **Rating :** K.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

 **Reviews :**

ryuka57 : Je crois avoir une fan du DofSad XD. Je t'en pris, la cellule est ouverte.

Ic'ilver : Unique cette Iva XD. Merci -. Je ne relis jamais les pairings et mon doigt à zappé sur le Saga. Je ne le connaissais même pas XD. Je n'ai pas vu les premiers films de One Piece donc...

MirryD: Merci !:D Le ZoSan est la base je le sais, mais moi j'y adhère pas de trop, on verra si j'en ferrais un plus tard. Ivakov peut être en couple avec n'importe qui XD !

Lys0212 : On était à un cheveux du mariage ! Iva fait sa jalouse que veux tu XD. Je vois très mal Iva se marier, mais pourquoi pas.

C'est de la pédophilie - Touche pas à mes futurs enfants avec Law !

 **MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews !

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

 _Je n'ai aussi aucune soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petit Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

* * *

 **Sengoku et Tsuru sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.**

Voilà ce qui était écrit dans le journal du QG de la Marine. Tous les jours paraissait un numéro. Le numéro qui avait le mieux marché était celui où la première de couverture représentait les trois anciens amiraux en voyage au bord de la plage. Aokiji était très...peu habillé sur cette photo voire pas du tout.

Sengoku et Tsuru prenaient leur retraite définitive aujourd'hui et voulaient marquer le coup. Ils avaient cachés leur relation amoureuse durant tout leur service militaire au sein de la Marine, mais aujourd'hui tout éclatait.

C'était Garp qui avait tout fait foiré évidemment. Le mélange alcool-beignets ne lui allait pas bien.

Bref, après mainte excuses, les deux futurs mariés avait acceptés que cela soit publié dans le journal le jour J afin qu'il y ait le moins d'invités possible. Ils connaissaient tout le monde dans la base après tout ces années alors Sengoku avait posé cette stratégie pour limiter les coups de la réception. On était un vendredi en plus. Le jour au le trois quart de la base repartait chez soi pour le Week-end. C'était un malin le Bouddha.

Et nous voilà donc dans l'église improvisée à l'extérieur. Heureusement que le temps était estival aujourd'hui.

La pas très jeune, ne disons pas le mot, mariée attendait son futur époux à l'autel, mais celui-ci tardait. A cause de son témoin. Toujours à cause de Garp.

\- Quelle joie d'être ton témoin de mariage, pleurnicha Garp en fourrant sa main dans son pack XXL spécial family de biscuits secs.

Il l'engouffra en mimant de pleurer de joie. Il mit des miettes partout. En face de lui, son meilleur ami était exaspéré.

\- Garp...C'est mon deuxième mariage.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, ici c'est Tsuru !

Sa main se perdit de nouveau dans le paquet. Cette fois il en sortit un tas de biscuits.

Il les mangea en une seule bouchée et se mit à parler ma bouche pleine.

\- Chuis chi heureux pourch toich, mon potche.

\- Hé ! Attention à mon costume en cachemire ! S'écria Sengoku en retirant les miettes sur son trois pièces. Ça coûte cher !

Garp éclata de rire sous les insultes que lui jetait son ami.

Il lui tapa le dos amicalement.

\- Allez, ta femme t'attend.

Sur ces mots, le Monkey D aîné entra dans l'église improvisée avec son paquet en main. Il traversa l'allée en mangeant et saluant les invités d'un signe de la main.

\- Merci, merci, fit-il comme si cette foule était là pour lui.

\- Garp, gronda une voix autoritaire devant lui.

\- Tsuru, sourit le Vice-Amiral. Tu es magnifique dans ce petit tailleur blanc.

Faisant l'innocent, il s'assit avec son paquet sur les genoux sur la chaise prévue pour lui.

Tsuru le fusilla du regard et il manqua de s'étouffer en déglutissant.

Elle prit bien soin de détacher toutes les syllabes.

\- Pas une miette à terre. Sinon tu nettoies.

Il hocha la tête en riant un peu. Il reprenait vite du poil de la bête. Il reprit sa dégustation.

Sengoku entra enfin. Vêtu du costume issu de son premier mariage. Un trois pièces assez simple, mais couvert de toutes ses insignes et récompenses reçues tout au long de sa carrière. Il était suivit de sa chèvre.

Il arriva près de sa future femme et s'excusa du retard en accusant le morfal derrière eux qui bouda.

Pas de cérémonie religieuse, Sengoku était bouddhiste. Juste un échange des vœux et des alliances.

La première partie avait déjà été faite lorsque Rocinante entra un piste. Il se leva de sa chaise dans un costume blanc éclatant. Sur un petit coussin, lui aussi blanc, il apporta les alliances. Il n'avait que deux marches à monter et bien évidement il tomba la tête la première. Elle choya sur les chaussures vernies de Tsuru. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Heureusement, les alliances étaient toujours en équilibre sur le petit coussin.

Tout le monde attendit la réaction de la femme. Elle pouvait le tuer sur le champs. Elle détestait les imprévus et aimait que tout soit cadré.

\- Toujours aussi maladroit, ria-t-elle finalement.

Un soupir de soulagement général vu poussé par l'assemblée. Garp éclata de rire et couvrit tous leurs rires tellement le sien était unique.

Le calme revint assez rapidement après un raclement de gorge de la part de Sengoku, un bêlement de la chèvre qui mangeait le bouquet de Tsuru posé sur une chaise et après que Rocinante soit retombé une deuxième fois en retournant à sa place. Law l'aida à s'asseoir comme si c'était un petit gamin qui apprenait à marcher. Il le traita de baka au passage.

Deux minutes plus tard, les alliances furent enfilées. Du moins celle de Tsuru. Sengoku tourna le dos un instant à sa presque femme le temps de prendre son petit papier avec sa déclaration d'amour écrite la veille pendant son enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Sengoku ? Fit Tsuru d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Le Bouddha fit volte-face en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as bien passé ton costume à la machine ?

\- Evidement. Tu n'aimes pas les vêtements sales.

\- Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer les miettes de biscuits dans ton dos.

Sengoku se braqua tandis que Garp détala en semant des biscuits derrière lui dans sa précipitation.

Le marié déglutit. Il allait en baver.

Alors qu'il allait se défendre, la vieille femme remonta ses manches. Elle s'en occupa.

Le soir même, on décrocha Sengoku et Garp devenu des hommes-linges propres. Ils été pendu par la peau des fesses et avaient des marques dessus.

\- Tu lui demanderas de te les masser, ria Garp.

* * *

Alala, inviter un Monkey D ou Ivakov n'est JAMAIS une bonne idée. Dites moi en reviews votre moment préféré et peut-être aurez vous droit à aider Rocinante à se relever et avoir le remerciement de Law à sa "façon". Faites le bon choix!

Je vous préviens déjà, je ne pense pas posté la semaine prochaine. Mais on verre si temps libre et inspiration ont envie de faire plus ample connaissance.

A la prochaine, normalment.


	15. Sabo et Koala

Sabo x Koala

Parce que c'est le temps des amours chez les Révolutionnaires.

Ben oui, la St-Valentin approche à grand pas. Ça donne de la motivation. Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne posterais pas cette semaine, mais j'ai moins de boulot que prévu(un complot se fait dans la salle des profs, j'en suis sûr!) et j'ai eu une prof malade. Bref, merci l'étude que je n'ai pas utilisé pour étudier, mais pour écrire. Mais bon, j'espère que vous ne vous en plaignez pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K, c'est tout gentil, tout mimi. Eh non pas d'Iva, car il suffirait de nommer son nom pour le mettre en M.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice :** Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

 **Reviews :**

 _Ic'ilver_ : Je kiffe aussi ce « couple » le LawRoc. Je mets couple entre parenthèses, car s'il y étaient vraiment ça me ferrait bizarre.

 _Monkey D Valou :_ Pas de soucis miss ^^. Bien sûr que je le sais. J'adore recevoir des reviews encore plus quand ce sont des pseudo dont je retient(ENFIN) le nom. Ça veut dire qu'elle en poste souvent et ça me fais sourire.

On s'entend bien entre sadiques. J'aurais rajouté la chèvre tiens. Je ne donne pas vraiment de contexte et ne suit pas la trame réelle de l'histoire. Mais Iva devait venir xD. Tout simplement de son nom de famille « Donquixotte ». Je fume pas moi, je suis shootée au naturel XD. C'est plutôt Sengoku qu'on doit plaindre. Je kiffe Rocinante et puis s'était son fil adoptif alors c'était presque impossible de faire sans lui. LAW *-* !

 _MirryD :_ Merci !:D Oui, j'admire cette femme pour sa poigne de fer au sein de la marine. Il n'y avait que Garp pour remplir cette mission x). Vous êtes beaucoup à l'aimez Rocinante x).

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Je n'ai aussi aucuns soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petit Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

* * *

 **Sabo et Koala sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage**

Simple, classique, direct. Tout ce qu'aimait Sabo. Evidement, il n'était pas encore fiancé à sa petite amie Koala, mais bientôt.

Leur histoire d'amour avait commencé lors du mariage de Dragon et Robin. Koala avait eu une crise de jalousie pas possible en voyant le blond trop proche de la cuisse de Robin. BEAUCOUP trop proche de sa féminité quand il lui avait retiré la jarretière avec les dents. Elle ne lui avait plus adresser la parole de toute la soirée. La brune était sortie prendre l'air pour ne pas exploser. Sabo l'avait suivie et ils avaient longuement discuté. C'était à ce moment là qu'ils avaient compris leurs sentiments réciproques. Après un léger et timide baiser, leurs échanges buccaux étaient de plus en plus fougueux. Ils avaient terminé la soirée dans les quartiers du second des Révolutionnaires.

C'était en repensant à ça qu'il invita sa belle au restaurant le soir de la Saint- Valentin.

-Déjà deux ans qu'on est ensemble, sourit-il au beau milieu du repas.

La brune vint enlacer leurs doigts.

\- Eh oui, déjà deux ans que je te supporte.

Il gonfla les joues comme un enfant tandis qu'elle pouffa de rire.

En ce moment, ils attendaient le plat principal. Sabo avait commandé, en même temps d'avoir réservé par den den ce matin, leurs menus communs. Tout était calculé. Il avait dissimulé la bague dans le ramen de sa collègue. Il pensait faite un effet romantique comme dans les films, mais le ramen il aimait ça. Et puis un ramen ou un glace, c'était la même chose. A leur arrivée, avec la complicité du réceptionniste, il avait glissé l'objet dans la poche avant droite de sa veste. Celui qui était chargé de porte-manteaux, le porte-mantelier comme le disait le blond, s'en empara et la transmis au chef.

Il n'était pas si con que ça quand il le voulait.

Enfin, les ramens arrivèrent amenés par le chef lui-même. Il déposa les plats et chuchota à Sabo.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir la mettre dans le dessert.

\- Non, non. Les ramens, c'est bon, fit-il en tapotant son ventre.

\- Quel égoïste, pense le cuistot en retournant en cuisines.

Sabo se lança presque la tête la première dans la soupe aux morceaux de légumes et autres ingrédients, mais Koala n'y toucha pas.

\- Un prochblèmech ? Demanda le blond la bouche pleine.

\- Sabo.

\- Mh ?

Il avala les nouilles bruyamment avant de s'essuyer la bouche et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Koala.

\- Je n'aime pas les ramens. Tu le sais.

Le petit monde des bisousnours Bepo s'écroula autour de lui. Il avait oublié ce « léger » détail. L'alliance, la demande, le mariages,les enfants...Tout partait en cacahuètes salées. En nems comme le dirait Luffy. Tout partait en nems.

Le blond reprit la situation en main. Son devoir l'appelait. Celui des mangeurs de ramens de père en fils. Surtout qu'il était le seul de son ancienne famille de bourges a aimer ça.

Il tendit la main et attrapa le bol.

\- Je vais le manger alors.

Koala était bouche-bée. Il n'allait même pas lui proposer un autre plat. Mais le Petit Jésus allait le punir comme on le disait. En effet, Sabo oublia la présence de la bague de fiançaille et mangeant le bol d'une traite. Il déposa le récipient vide. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il tousse. Sa compagne lui versa un verre d'eau qu'il but, mais ça ne changea rien.

Koala se leva et vint taper dans son dos.

\- Calmes-toi, lui intima-t-elle. Ça va passer, ça doit être une nouilles trop longues qui ne passe pas.

\- Kof, Kof, Kof. Je ,kof,kof, je vais mourir.

\- Au moins ce sera en mangeant un ramen, pensa-t-il au fond de lui. Pas mal comme mort.

La toux de plus en plus forte le résonna. Il avait oublié la bague. Il devait la recracher. Alors que les clients commençaient à appeler le service d'urgence, Sabo reprit son sang-froid et recracha la bague en or blanc. Elle était magnifique.

La brune la regarda dans l'assiette, couverte de salive. Elle comprit.

\- Tu..Tu as avalé une bague ?

Voilà pourquoi il était tout bizarre ces derniers temps. Il n'osait pas lui faire sa demande.

Sabo, reprenant des couleurs et buvant une coupelle de saké, rougit de honte en baissant la tête.

Koala prit la bague avec une serviette et la regarda.

\- C'est ...C'est pour moi ?

Sabo mit un genoux à terre devant elle et lui prit le bijou. Il la plongea dans le verre d'eau de la table d'à côté. La femme était partie faire pipi de toutes façon. Il l'essuya et présenta la bague à sa future femme. Enfin, si elle acceptait de se marier avec un baka pareil après cette scène.

\- Koala, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle regarda longuement la bague tout neuve et lui claqua la tête.

\- Tu as failli avaler une bague magnifique comme ça ! Baka !

Sentant son cœur craquelé Sabo se releva. Alors qu'il voulait partir loin, elle vint plaquer ses fines lèvres contre les siennes. Elle l'enlaça et colla leur deux corps.

\- Mon baka de mari, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

* * *

Je me suis éclatée en écrivant celui-ci XD. Dites moi en reviews votre passage préféré comme toujours. A chaque reviewe postées, un ramen vous sera envoyé. Ou alors vous pouvez aider le blond en lui sauvant la vie avec du bouche-à-bouche.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	16. Law et Robin

Law x Robin.

Encore un couple né suite à l'alliance entre les Mugiwaras et les Heart Pirates. Deux amoureux de la lecture avec un charme mystérieux.

Je préviens, cet Os ne se passe pas dans le monde de One Piece, mais dans le nôtre. Ça ne change rien au principe, bien évidement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les habituelles reviews.

* * *

Rating : K

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Correctrice : Miss-Ayomi-Chan

Reviews :

Ic'ilver : Merci =3. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé être dans le restaurant à ce moment. Oh en duo ! Mais en couple ça peut passer non ? Pas pour moi personnellement, mais chacun son point de vue.

Loopd : Il ne fallait pas que je passe dans le cul-cul la praline. Juste mignon. Apparemment, j'ai réussis. Allons manger des ramens ensemble *-* ! C'est trop bon ce plat !

 _ **MERCI** pour ces reviews !_

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

 _Je n'ai aussi aucuns soucis avec les autres religion. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

L'amour n'est pas exclu dans One Piece. Et si deux âmes sœurs décidaient de se marier. A quoi ressemblerait leur mariage ? Suite de petit Os sur divers couples plausibles ou totalement fous issus du monde de One Piece. Vive les mariés !

* * *

 _Law et Robin sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage._

Voilà ce qui était marqué sur une immense banderole accrochée au dessus du seuil de la salle de réception. Quelques livres décoraient le tout.

Le chirurgien fraîchement diplômé enlaça la hanche de sa belle et vint murmurer à son oreille :

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien tout ces livres ?

Elle frémit et posa ses mains sur les celles câlines de son récent époux.

\- Notre première rencontre. Il y a sept ans.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ces années qui ont changés sa vie jusque là malheureuse.

Il y avait sept ans de cela, Law débutait ses études en médecin alors que Robin était en dernière année d'Histoire archéologiques. Law l'avait remarqué dés le premier jour lors de la journée d'accueil des nouveaux. Ils étaient dans la même fac.

Robin préparait son mémoire à la bibliothèque tous les soirs. Elle prenait une pile de livre, toujours la même, et en retirait des notes en fonction de sa lecture. Elle s'aidait de ses connaissances issues de ses années précédents, évidement. Elle faisait ce manège jusqu'à la fermeture.

Un jour, elle s'endormit et par chance, pour le ténébreux, c'était le jour Law, alors engagé en tant qu'étudiant, qui travaillait ce jour là. Il la couvrit d'une couverture non loin. Il commença à ranger ses livres. Une fois cela terminé, il la réveilla en douceur.

\- Tu t'es endormie, miss.

Les premiers mots qu'il lui avait adressé. Elle avait sourit mystérieusement et l'avait remercier avec ce petit sourire qui donnait l'impression d'être scanné. Durant les jours qui suivaient, Law venait lui aussi tous les jours à la bibliothèque. Quand il n'y travaillait pas, il venait y étudier. Il étai toujours assis à deux chaises de la jeune femme.

\- Tu te souviens de ma technique de drague foireuse ? Rit-il à son oreille en la portant en princesse en faisant attention à sa belle robe blanche.

Sa femme entoura son cou de ses fins bras couverts de long gants blancs s'arrêtant à la moitié de l'avant-bras. Elle lui vola un baiser chaste.

\- Évidement. Je venais de terminer mon mémoire et c'était la dernière fois que je venais dans cette bibliothèque.

Revenons en arrière pour découvrir cette fameuse technique foireuse.

Elle fermait son dernier livre de l'énorme pile. Vingt ouvrages empilés minutieusement formant ainsi une petite tour de papier.

Elle mélangeait son café non-entamé. Elle allait partir sous le regard du cernés qui hésitait à l'inviter à sortir ce soir. Il n'était pas timide non, juste fier. Trop fier. D'habitude c'était les filles qui lui proposaient des rencarts avec un regard incendiaire et un se mordant la lèvre.

La chaise grinçait et elle s'habillait de sa veste.

Sans réfléchir, il s'était levé en bougeant volontairement la table. La pile s'était écrasée et le café aussi. Il se déversait sur le mémoire encore ouvert.

Il s'était précipité près d'elle et lui avait proposé son aide.

Voilà comment Trafalgar Law avait réussi à aller chez elle tous les soirs pendant un mois pour re-copier le travail de fin d'étude. Ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance et étaient tombés dans les bras de l'autre.

Tout c'était enchaîné. Robin avait terminé ses études et engainait en supérieur. Law quant à lui avait choisis de faire chirurgie. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Ça faisait cinq ans.

\- On ne s'est plus quitté depuis ce jour, constata Robin.

\- Tout était calculé, se venta Law en s'engageant sur l'allée couverte de pétales blanches.

Les préférées du couple.

Tous les invités étaient déjà à l'intérieur et attendaient les mariés pour la surprise.

\- Mais, oui. Et le café aussi.

\- Ça peut-être moins, mais ça m'a aidé.

Law poussa la porte à battants avec son pied et entra sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et familles. Ils se bougèrent pour les laisser passer, Law portant toujours sa femme.

Corazon vint s'en mêler et se plaça dernier son protégé pour le pousser un peu.

\- Plus vite, fit-il. On a une surprise pour vous.

\- Cora-san...J'ai dis que l'ont n' avait pas besoin de surprise.

Comme toujours, Corazon emmêla les pieds et manqua de tomber. Heureusement, les énormes mains de Bepo, le meilleur ami de Law, le repoussa et le remit droit. Le blond remercia le brun avant de reprendre.

Ils atteignirent la fin de l'allée en pétales. Law déposa délicatement Robin au sol. Ils eurent tous les deux le même sourire en découvrant la surprise.

Devant eux, le sofa des mariés faits de livres sur la médecine et l'histoire.

\- Après tout, c'est ces vieux livres puants et utilisés par tout types de mains qui vous permis de vous rencontrer, conclut Corazon.

* * *

Un peu de tendresse à l'approche de la St-Valentin. Ça fait du bien non ? Comme toujours, dites-moi votre passage préféré et pourquoi.

Laissez une reviews et peut-être rencontrer vous Law ou Robin à la bibliothèques et qu'uns tasse de café ne sera pas loin.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	17. Sanji et Viola

Sanji x Viola

Impossible de ne pas faire ce couple. Depuis les événements de Dressrosa ce couple est né dans le cœur des fans. Je vais tenter de vous faire rire avec ce couple.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice :** Miss-Ayomi-Chan

 **Reviews** :

 _Ic'ilver :_ Limite tu vois plus Bepo et Cora que law et Robin XDD.

 _Guest_ : Ben...Je ne peux dire que merci face à ce compliment.

 _Loopd :_ Ouais, j'ai voulu faire un parallélisme avec le passé sans flash-back. Il faut varier les plaisirs comme on dit x). Je déteste le OCC, ça cache la particularité du personnage.

 _MirryD_ : Merci ! Sabo est un gros boulet XDD. Je suis dans le mignon en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive x). Tout l'Os est basé sur Rocinante XD. Merci !

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 _Je n'ai aussi aucuns soucis avec les autres religions. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

~ Sanji et Viola sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage~

Voilà ce la princesse déchue dictait à ses servantes qui préparaient les faire-part. Lorsque l'ère de la piraterie fut terminée, Sanji avait directement accourut à Dressora et déclaré sa flamme à Viola. Comme son équipage avait sauvé Dressrosa, il avait été gracié et pouvait se marier librement avec la belle.

Évidement, les Mugiwaras furent les premiers à répondre positivement à l'appel. C'était même Zeff qui s'occupait de la cuisine ! Du côté de la future mariée, ce fut toute la famille royale du pays. Comme Viola était l'héritière du trône leur cérémonie à l'église avait été retransmis dans tout le pays via des den den caméra. Mais les citoyens ne purent voir que cela. La fête était réservée aux proches.

\- Lucy ! Cria Rebecca en sautant dans les bras du Luffy.

\- Shishishi, content de voir que tu vas bien.

La rose rit un peu sous le regard protecteur de son père plus loin.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Le repas était terminé et le gâteau avait été distribué à tout. Sanji, connaissant son ex-capitaine, avait même placé des gardes à l'entrée des cuisines. Plus d'une fois, le chapeau de paille avait réussis à s'y faufiler, mais la jambe de bois du vieux Zeff le ramenait toujours dans la salle de réception.

\- Gné, chouina celui-ci. C'est pas juste ! J'ai encore faim.

\- Tu as toujours faim, fit remarquer Sanji. Allez bouges de la piste.

Sanji, dans son beau costard, entraîna sa femme sur la piste de danse. Tout le monde forma un cercle autour d'eux tandis que Luffy tenta une nouvelle infiltration afin de voler les restes, car Zeff était sortit des cuisines pour regarder son protégé ouvrir le bal avec la princesse.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Demanda le blond avec politesse à Viola.

\- Seulement si c'est du flamenco, lui répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit et vint cueillir ses lèvres. Le temps des préparatifs du mariage, la brune avait appris à danser à Sanji. Il était temps de montrer le résultat.

Brook, le Dj de la soirée, envoya la musique adaptée.

\- C'est partit ! Fit le squelette.

Le couple se mit à danser en oubliant tout ceux autour d'eux qui frappaient des mains en rythme. La danse était sensuelle et Sanji calma ses pulsions en se concentrant sur ses pas de danse en suivant ceux de sa femme. Une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa taille, il la fit tourner. La robe blanche à voiles tourna en symbiose avec les mouvements fluides. Peu à peu, d'autres téméraires vinrent se joindre à eux. La piste fut rapidement ensevelie de monde. Seul Luffy manquait à l'appel.

Ah non, il arrivait un gigot en bouche et les doigts dégoulinant de gras. Son corps se mit à bouger tout seul et il se mêla à la foule. Il fit des mouvements grotesques comme un vieil homme qui s'éclatait à la kermesse du coin.

Dans un mouvement de hanches non-contrôlé, il bouscula Sanji. Le blond plongea la tête la première dans la poitrine de sa femme.

C'était de trop pour le gentleman qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus depuis sa demande. Pas de sexe avant le mariage chez les Riku. Sanji avait fait preuve d'abstinence par amour et respect. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait envoyé valsé cette tradition dés le premier jour.

Le fluide coula dans son nez et le décolleté de Viola fut couvert de sang. Sanji s'envola et passa par le plafond tellement le jet sanguin était puissant.

Luffy se mit sous le trou et regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- Ben...Il va où ? Il est déjà fatigué ?

Le sabreur, qui était venu à cause de la sorcière qui augmentait sa dette, sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Je sais pas qui plaindre. Viola pour un mari pareil ou le Roi Riku pour réparer tout ça.

* * *

Toujours dans la finesse, telle est ma valeur pour que cette fiction ne passe pas en M.

Bref, dites-moi votre passage préféré en reviews et peut-être aurez vous droit à danser un flamenco sensuel avec la personne de votre choix.

N'hésitez pas à me soumettre des couples que vous aimeriez voir se marier.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	18. Smoker et Hina

Smoker X Hina

Car l'amour n'est pas réservé qu'au doux Marine et doux pirates. Parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours. C'est presque impossible de ne pas tomber amoureux après tant d'années à travailler ensemble.

Bref, le SmoHi est l'un des couples les plus plausibles de One Piece et l'un de ceux que j'affectionne le plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** K, car Smoker pas content.

 **Correctrice** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan

 **Reviews** :

 _Ic'ilver :_ Pas de soucis ! N'hésites pas à me donner d'autres idée !

Je t'en prie flamencote avec qui tu veux XD. Te marier ? Oh, allez, oui =3.

 _lys0212 :_ Déjà que sa nièce est avec le pervers cuistot. Manquerait plus que Rebecca soit avec le glouton. Il assume le Riku. Fallait pas laisser les Mugi approcher de Viola XD. Sanji en a profité.

 _Little Pingoo_ (oh ! Une revenante *-*). Le changement...C'était avant XD. Non sérieusement, au moins tu as lus et laisser une review !

La mouette a eu son propre avis de recherche. Elle est recherché pour cent berry's.

Franky a trouvé sa voie xD. Prêtre. Ivankov, on pourrait faire une encyclopédie sur lui/elle. Je dois bien l'avouer quand j'ai sorti cette phrase que je regardais la pub gnocchi. Des gnogno, des cchicchi. Toute une vie XD.

Il suffit de la chèvre, de Corazon ou de Bepo pour réussir un mariage xD.

Sabo, on peut l'excuser le pauvre gamin, il était tout stressé xD. Sanji a tenu par amour(du sexe mais bon XD). Quant au LawRobin, j'avais envie de changer de style. Law en a tellement bavé que j'ai été gentille sur ce coup.

COOKIES ! *-* Tu es toutes pardonnée

 **MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

Ps : _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis ça, car il y aura des mariages homosexuels entre deux personnes de même sexes. On se marie avec qui on veut (chèvre compris, elle n'est pas considérée comme un animal. Normal quand on dirige un empire.)tant qu'on l'aime. Si vous êtes ici pour juger, même si ce sont des personnages fictifs issus d'une œuvre reconnue dans le monde, je vais vous demander de garder vos commentaires pour vous. Pas de jugement ici. Merci de votre compréhension._ !

* * *

 _Je n'ai aussi aucuns soucis avec les autres religions. Je fais des mariages religieux catholiques, car ce sont ceux que je connais le mieux._

* * *

Smoker et Hina sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.

Fullbody n'en revenait pas ! Sa belle supérieur allait se marier avec ce malade enfumé avec le cerveau aussi brumeux que son pouvoir !

\- Jango ! Cria-t-il en courant dans sa chambre.

Il entra en ouvrant grand la porte.

Il vit son ami en train de s'hypnotiser tout seul face à un miroir. Fullbody oublia tout et pencha la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Je teste une nouvelle technique.

\- Mais tu t'hypnoses déjà tout seul ça ne servira à rien.

Jango fixa le miroir.

\- Au contraire ! Quand j'essaye d'hypnotisé quelqu'un, c'est moi qui tombe dans le sommeil. Alors j'inverse.

Fullbody se massa les tempes.

\- Quel baka.

Il lui montra l'invitation dans le miroir et Jango la lut malgré qu'elle soit renversé par l'effet miroir. Il tomba dans les pommes.

\- On dirait que ça marche, ricana tout seul Fullbody.

Il empoigna son ami et le secoua. Celui-ci émergea. Fullbody reprit.

\- On doit sauver Hina-chan ! Si ça tombe elle n'a pas le choix ! C'est ce vieux pervers qui l'oblige.

\- Ils ont le même âge, fit remarquer l'hypnotiseur.

\- On s'en fout ! On doit la sauver.

Sans se concerter, ils enfilèrent leurs plus beaux vêtements et partirent pour le lieu de réception. Ils avaient déjà loupé la cérémonie.

Ils entrèrent en trompe dans la salle et virent la pire chose au monde : Hina sourire et rire dans les bras de Smoker.

\- Elle est possédée, s'effraya Jango.

\- Allons conjuré le sort, réagit Fullbody.

D'un hochement de tête, les deux imbéciles se dirigèrent vers la table des mariés telles des petites souris. Un moment, ils utilisèrent la chèvre pour se cacher et même Garp avait été utile. Il était assez massif donc c'était nickel pour l'infiltration auprès du couple.

Il ne restait plus que deux mètres à parcourir. Les deux amis étaient cachés derrière Akainu qui boudait près des bonzaïs.

\- Ok, chuchota Fullbody. Tu es prêt ?

\- Ouaip, hocha Jango en sortant son pendule. Je vais la faire sortir de ce sort.

Ils regardèrent leurs cibles. Hina, dans une belle robe de mariée s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, était assise sur les cuisses de son amant. Elle sourit comme jamais alors que Smoker rougit. Elle lui retira son cigare pour venir l'embrasser. Le Vice-Amiral répondit à son baiser presque timidement. Ce qui fit pouffer de rire la rose.

\- Hina ne pensait pas que son époux était si timide, fit-elle taquine en lui remettant le cigare dans la bouche.

\- Mh, grogna Smoker. J'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout.

Sans prévenir, les deux compères fana des complots, sortirent de derrière Akainu.

\- Nous allons vous sauver ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

\- Oh non, soupira Hina. Pas eux...

\- Ne cachez pas votre joie de nous voir, fit Fullbody. Nous allons vous sortir des griffes de cet enfumé de pacotilles ! Jango !

Son ami sortit et balança son objet devant les yeux des mariés.

\- Dans trois secondes, vous serez libérée de son emprise, Hina-chan ! 1...2...3...Jango !

Il tomba comme une masse, il s'était encore hypnotisé tout seul. Full body sauta sur lui.

\- Non ! Il t'a eu toi aussi ! Je ne peux plus compter que sur moi !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Smoker l'assomma.

\- Je suis pas un enfumé de pacotille !

Il se rassit et sa femme idem sur ses cuisses

* * *

Alala, il a toujours des imbéciles pour tout faire foirer. Quand c'est pas Iva ou Luffy c'est Jango et Fullbody.

Bref, comme toujours dites-moi votre passage préféré.  
Si vous laissez une review vous aurait peut-être la chance d'ensorcelé la personne de votre choix afin de vous mariez avec.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	19. Roger et Rouge

Roger X Rouge

En ce jour de ST-valentin, nous nous attaquons au couple de One Piece le plus connu : RoRou.

PS : J'ai beaucoup posté en moins de deux semaines, j'en ai peut-être assommé quelques uns, mais le rythme va radicalement diminuer. En effet, je reprends les cours demain pendant six semaines non-stop. Je vais en baver.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, car Rayleigh et Shanks.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

 **Reviews :**

 _Ic'ilver :_ On veut tout l'hypnotisé LUI *-* !

 _lys0212_ : Toujours des fouteurs de merde xD Quelle belle morale. C'est plutôt la chèvre qui va demander Sengoku en mariage XDD

 _Monkey D Valou :_ Pas de soucis, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup posté ces derniers jours -x-. Sabo pourrait aussi allez avec l'un de ses frères,même se je n'aime pas le Sabo x Ace /X Luffy. Tu ne connaissais pas le Law x Robin, il est connu pourtant x). En tout cas, contente de te l'avoir fais connaître ce couple.

Je suis ravie de lire que Sanji n'est pas OCC, j'avais cette impression, mais c'est peut-être moi qui ait un problème.

EVIDEMENT ! La chèvre c'est ma vie ! C'est mon Dieu ! C'est mon couscous. C'est tout pour moi cette chèvre **.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

Roger et Rouge sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.

Le grand jour, c'était demain pour les futurs mariés. Et comme le voulait la tradition, on devait fêter l'enterrement. Pas celui de leur liberté, non. Celui de jeune fille et de garçon.

Roger n'était pas très partant. Il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec sa future femme devant le feu de cheminée, mais dés que le nom « saké » fut prononcé par Rayleigh, c'était foutu.

Ce qui expliquait le pourquoi du comment il se trouvait dans un club assez éméché. Le Roi des pirates était un peu mal à l'aise. Lui qui ne connaissait qu'une seule femme dans sa vie. Ses nakamas l'incitaient déjà à tromper sa femme avant qu'il ne soit marié.

\- Mais non, lui avait répondu son ancien mousse Shanks, une bouteille dans la main et une jolie jeune femme sur l'autre.

Un rire grave résonna derrière lui. Celui de son second. Rayleigh, la quarantaine comme lui, son premier nakama.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, capitaine. Ce qui se passe à l'enterrement de vie de garçon reste là.

\- Mais j'aime Rouge, marmonna le Roi de Pirates.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas.

L'homme lui tapa le dos et lui présenta une bouteille de saké avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de participer, tu peux juste regarder. C'est pas trompé regarder.

Là-dessus, il s'en alla retrouver ses minettes comme il disait. Roger déboucha sa bouteille, n'ayant envie que de se saouler pour que cela passe plus vite. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien faire sa belle. Il aimerait tant la rejoindre pour des câlins sous la couette.

\- Foutue tradition, brailla-t-il entre deux gorgées.

Soudain, Baggy, totalement bourré, sortit de la masse et se dirigea vers son capitaine.

\- CAPITAINE~ Cria-t-il en se dandinant. Vous ne voulez pas vous amuser avec nous. Le doc' a dit que c'était bon pour la santé~

\- Non merci, Baggy.

Le clown , n'écoutant rien, empoigna le bras de son supérieur et l'entraînant près de la scène où se passait le vrai spectacle. Il l'assit sur une chaise. Il regarda d'un œil désintéressé les femmes en tenues légères en soupirant.

Soudain, un rire magnifique à ses oreilles et qu'il connaissait le sortit de ses pensées.

Il se tourna et vit Rouge entrée, entraînée par ses amies.

Les amis du couple avait choisi le même bar sans le savoir.

Le regard du pirate croisa celui de sa tendre aimée. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre et partagèrent un baiser rempli d'amour.

\- On rentre ? proposa Roger. Je me sens pas bien ici.

Elle rit et hocha la tête. Ils sortirent sous les bouches-bée de leur amis.

Rayleigh, en bon vivant comme il était, rigola à gorge déployée.

\- On peut dire que le destin est fait pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

Il rit de plus belle et repartit admirer le spectacle sur scène accompagnée de Shanks et Baggy.

Dehors, le couple s'enlaça et partit vers leur petite maison reculée sur la colline.

\- Toi aussi tu n'étais pas motivé pour ce genre des soirées? Demande la femme.

\- Pas vraiment, je préférais la passer avec toi, qu'en dis-tu?

Elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Sans attendre, il la porta et continua son chemin. Finalement, il les ferrait ses câlins sous les couettes.

* * *

Hep, hep, hep. Avant de partir vers d'autres aventures, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Je ne sais pas quel couple mettre pour l'image de l'histoire. Dites-moi en reviews quel couple (yaoi, hétéro, yuri) aimeriez-vous voir à chaque fois que vous cliquez sur l'histoire.

Merci:D !

Bref, comme d'hab' laissez une review pour me dire votre passagé préféré et peut-être aurez vous droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom avec le strip-teaseur/teaseuse de votre choix. Le mien de choix est déjà fait *-*. Law ! Attends moi *-* .

A la prochaine, normalement.


	20. La chèvre et Bepo

Chèvre X Bepo

Eh oui, j'ai osé ! Le titre peut prêter à confusion, mais la nature est ainsi faite. Bref, trêves de conneries. Bepo et la chèvre sont bien des animaux ici et ne deviennent pas des humains. Vous savez que je suis une grande admiratrice de cette chèvre et que je suis, accessoirement, sa servante.

Merci de m'avoir donné des idées pour la nouvelle image, mais je suis tombée entre-temps sur une image magnifique de Law en plus ! Celle actuelle*-* !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating** : K, rien de méchant.

 **Correctrice :** Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

 **Reviews :**

 _Monkey D Valou :_ Tout était calculé xD ! Un peu de tendresse...avant la WTF total. Je suis folle x).

Ic'ilver : Hey ! Michi *-*. Luffy x Hancock...mhm..pourquoi pas ! Water remonte assez loin, mais je crois savoir de qui tu parles ! Je me souviens de la scène dans la gare entre Nami et Paulie x).

 _MirryD_ : Elle était pressée ta reviews XD. Luffy et la viande, ça c'est une idée de mariage ! Jango et Fullbody l'ont un peu cherché xD.

 _Lys012:_ Nion - Law is mine ! Même le plus grand des hommes a des faiblesses. Lui c'est Rouge. Tu y étais presque, ce sera un Chèvre et Bepo.

 _Little Pingoo :_ Hey ! Le rythme de poste risque de diminuer donc tu pourras souffler x). La chèvre est tellement innocente que personne n'aurait regardé de son côté. Eh oui, Akainu boudait x).

Une fin un peu plus à l'eau de rose. Je vais ma changer, ne t'en fais pas XDD. Je sais qu'elle était pas très visible.

Cookies*-* !

* * *

La chèvre et Bepo sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Law pleurait en public lorsqu'il reçut ce faire-part de la patte même de son second. Les Heart's Pirates étaient sur le cul de cette nouvelle et du comportement de leur capitaine. Le grand Chirurgien n'avait pas chialer comme une madeleine évidement, mais avait versé quelques larmes.

\- Où est passé ton amour pour les oursettes ? Demanda Law remis, à moitié, de ses émotions.

\- Désolé Capt'ain, mais ça a été le coup de foudre.

\- C'est une chèvre ! Explosa Sachi. Pas un ours ! Tu veux créer une nouvelle espèce animal croisée entre une chèvre et un ours ou quoi ?!

Bepo baissa la tête. Law regretta ce jour où il l'avait emmené avec lui au Q.G. De la Marine pour une réunion des Shichibukaï. La pimbêche d'Hancock venait bien avec son serpent, alors lui venait avec son ours.

La réunions se passait comme toujours, calme, sauf que Sengoku s'y était invité avec sa chèvre. Là était le problème.

La bestiole plein de puces dérangeait Law le maniaque au plus haut point. Il se braquait quand il la sentait se frotter contre lui. Il se retenait de lui donner un coup de pied. Law avait peu, oui peur, de cette chèvre. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme « les autres chèvres ».

Il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'en prenait, mais à Bepo. SON Bepo.

La chèvre lui faisait du pied alors que le pauvre ours se demandait quoi.

\- Bouges tes cornes, lui avait-il grogné le Shichibukaï.

Il usait de ses talonnettes pour faire reculer la bête et défendre son nounours.

\- Mhèèè !

Elle était revenue aux pieds de Sengoku, son pion, et s'était promise de se venger.

Law lui avait lancé un regard noir alors que Bepo s'excusait.

Quelques minutes avant la fin de la réunion, elle s'était remise à charger. Elle se frottait contre la combinaison orange de Bepo. Elle l'aura cet ours ! Elle avait toujours tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Trafalgar avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Il avait pris un dossier et lui avait balança sur ses petites cornes aiguisées. La chèvre allait se venger, mais...

\- Trafalgar ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à ma chèvre ? Demanda le Bouddha.

\- Je la nourris, rétorqua Law, toujours aussi confiant.

En manque de réponse, Sengoku le gardait à l'œil.

Ils s'étaient tous levé à la fin et se préparaient à partir. Law avait découvert avec effroi que Bepo avait disparu et la chèvre aussi !

La phrase de Bepo le fit revenir sur terre.

\- Vous voulez bien être la demoiselle d'honneur ? Fit timidement l'ours. Sengoku est déjà le témoin. La chèvre a choisi la robe pour vous.

C'en fut de trop pour Law et il tomba dans les pommes. L'excuse de Bepo résonna dans la pièce.

* * *

Quelle manipulatrice cette chèvre ! Il faut se méfier de ces bêtes-là !

Brefeu, comme toujours laissez une review et vous aurez la chance de rencontrer cette fameuse chèvre ou bien de faire du bouche-à-bouche à Law pour le réveiller.

PS : J'ai découvert avec effroi que dans les personnages la chèvre n'y était pas ! PETITION !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	21. Zoro et Robin

Zoro X Robin.

Retombons dans les classiques des pairings One Piece. Le ZoRobin ! Bref, rien à rajouter pour cette fois. Juste n'oubliez pas de rire.

On a passé le seuil des 100 reviews ! MERCI !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** K.

 **Droits d'auteur** :Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice :** Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

 **Reviews :**

 _L1109_ : Yo ! Law tue tout le monde, même en demoiselle d'honneur xD.

 _Little Pingoo_ : Hey ! Le timing ! C'est honteux ! La chèvre n'est pas considéré comme un personnage ! La Chèvre-ours XD. En tant que médecin, il doit veiller au bien-être de la chèvre, car ce n'est pas un animal ! Le mariage est ouvert à tout public.

COOKIE*-*.

 _Ic'ilver_ : Quand même pas un Law x Bepo XD. PETITION pour al chèvre ! Law ne la laissera même pas s'approcher x).

 _KasaiDYuki_ : Toutes mes idées viennent de ma petite caboche perverse =3. Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une fiction, je préfère le terme « recueil Os ». Pas mal ton idée avec les Amiraux ! Je note ça de suite.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Law a de la répartie comme on dit xD. Mais non, il va juste enfiler une belle robe avec des talons pour faire plaisir à son nounours. Le yuri, pourquoi pas. J'en suis pas fan, mais j'y penserai. Je note tout ça.

 _MonkeyDValou_ : Je ne suis pas folle, je suis perverse-extravertie. Merci !

 _MirryD_ : Sincères condoléances XD. Personne ne peut battre la chèvre.

MERCI pour toute ces reviews !

* * *

 **Zoro et Robin sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.**

Cela avait été annoncé ce matin lors du petit-déjeuner. Tous savaient la relation entre le bretteur et l'archéologue. Au plus grand regret de Sanji qui la croyait sous le chantage.

Ils avaient décidé de faire ça entre eux sur le Sunny. Les deux mariés avaient déjà leurs tenues.

Le temps était magnifique pour ce mois d'avril. Franky s'était encore improvisé curé-slip-moulant pour la cérémonie. Il s'était accordé quelques folies comme une petite danse de la joie accompagné de Chopper avec des baguettes de bois dans le nez et Luffy qui dansait un slow enflammé avec un gigot de viande sorti du four. Le cyborg avait même pleuré de joie lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées. Celles des mariés, pas de Luffy et sa viande. Zoro rougit alors que Robin eut un petit rire.

\- On fait la fête maintenant ! S'écria Luffy en se dirigeant vers la longue table de réception aménagée sur la pelouse fraîchement tondues du Sunny.

Soudain, en plein milieu du repas, Robin se leva et attira l'attention de tous. Même Luffy écouta sans pour autant s'arrêter d'engouffrer des gigots dans sa bouche déjà remplie à ras bord.

\- Un soucis ma Robin-Chwan ?

Zoro fusilla le blond du regard en se levant aux côtés de sa femme. Il enlaça sa hanche sous les yeux de Sanji.

\- Sur mon île natale, nous avions une tradition lors d'un mariage, expliqua la noire de cheveux.

\- Yohohoho ! Choisir la culotte pour la nuit de noce ? Tenta Brook en s'imaginant déjà le nez dans le tiroir réservé aux sous-vêtements de la femme.

Le squelette reçut un coud de poing de la part de la navigatrice.

\- On prépare de la barbe-à-papa ? Proposa timidement Chopper.

Elle lui sourit gentiment en secouant la tête.

\- On fait une SUUUPEER before !

Zoro fut directement intéressé, mais Robin éclaira la lanterne de certains et contourna l'attention du vert par la même occasion.

\- La coutume veut que les mariés tiennent un livre d'or où chacun des invités laisse un petit mot.

Luffy fut le premier à réagir, en sautant de joie.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama Nami en se levant. Je signe la première!

\- Et pourquoi toi ? Grogna Zoro.

Une mauvaise aura entoura la rousse.

\- Tu as de la chance que Robin est là, grogna-t-elle à son tour.

\- Sorcière, grommela le vert.

Robin calma la petite assemblée en sortant ce fameux livre d'or avec une photo du couple dessus. Il n'était pas fort épais, mais pas besoin de plus.

Robin le passa à son amie avec un crayon. Celle-ci nota quelques mots, juste pour sa meilleure amie; le vert ne méritait rien. En revenant sur ses paroles intérieures, elle ota la dette de Zoro afin de lui rappeler.

Et le livre se balada entre les mains des nakamas. Luffy fut le dernier à l'avoir. Il prit le crayon maladroitement et gribouilla des mots avec plein de fautes. Il s'appliqua, tira la langue sous la concentration et dessina le couple. Mais bon, comme il ne savait faire que les poissons, ils les fit passer pour cela. Pour les distinguer, il tira un trait sur l'œil gauche du Zoro poisson et une énorme poitrine pour Robin. Fier de lui, il ferma le livre et le rendit aux mariés.

\- Nous feuilletterons ça demain, expliqua Robin.

* * *

Alalala, encore et toujours Luffy. Quel cas. Laissez une reviews et vous pourrez laisser un petit mot dans le livre ou être dessiné par Luffy.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	22. Nami et Robin

Nami et Robin

Hey ! Nouveau mariage déjanté pour plus de rire. Alors, oui je sais le dernier mariage était déjà avec Robin, mais celui-ci est un peu plus spécial. C'est mon premier yuri(femme x femme), donc c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je ne mets plus l'annonce comme quoi je fais tous les mariages(hétéro, yaoi, yuri) chèvre comprise. Elle est toujours en vigueur, mais je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de le mettre à chaque chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice ** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

 **Rating** : T pour être sûr. C'est la faute à Ussop ! (Moi parler petit français)

 **Reviews :**

 _Ic'ilver :_ Robin a rit alors que Zoro l'a très mal pris. Il y a eut une tentative de meurtre ce soir-là XD.

 _Loopd _ : C'est de l'aaarrrt ~ Ne t'en fais pas, il fait une apparition ci-dessous. Merci !

 _Little Pingoo_ : Hey ! Luffy ne peut pas se marier avec de la viande voyons XDD. Il risque de tuer sa femme-gigote dés le premier petit creux. Sanji le harceleur XDDD. COOKIES!

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko _ : Tu ne voulais pas dire cute ?. ? Ah non, Zoro a plus de dettes, tu as mal lu. C'est mieux que rien.

 _MirryD _ : Beaucoup on aimé le livre d'or. Peut-être que j'en referai un pour un autre mariage qui sait ? XD Mais enfin ! Luffy ne peut pas se marier avec de la viande. Il la tuerait direct.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

Nami et Robin sont heureuses de vous inviter à leur mariage.

Voilà ce qui illuminait le devant de la petite chapelle. Cette annonce était inscrit en rose flash grâce à des néons grésillants qui clignotaient toutes les cinq secondes.

Nami et Robin attendaient leur tour. Deux autres couples étaient devant eux. Une femme de nonante ans(quatre-vingt dix) avec un jeune homme majeur depuis hier soir légèrement éméché qui tanguait au gré du vent. L'autre couple était un vieux couple dont le passe-temps était de se marier dans tous les endroits du monde. C'était leur droit et leur choix. Comme Zoro avait fait le choix de ne vouer son amour qu'aux bouteilles pleines, c'est importante, de saké.

\- Nami-swan ! Robin-chwan ! Arrêtez cette blague !

Le blond pleura presque aux pieds des deux mugiwaras de sexe féminin.

Les deux amies se lancèrent un regard complice et partagèrent le même grand sourire. Leurs doigts entrelacés se resserrèrent. Nami répondit pour les deux futures mariées.

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous le dire, mais depuis Water Seven, nous nous aimons Robin et moi.

La tête de Sanji se décomposa alors que toute la petite troupe avança vers l'entrée, car la petite vieille et celui qui pourrait être son arrière-petit-fils disparurent dans la chapelle.

\- Nous avons profité du fait d'être à One Vegas pour se marier, argumenta l'archéologue. Tout est possible ici.

\- Mais Robin-chwan...

\- Même une femme qui veut bien de toi et tes sourcils difformes, commenta Zoro à l'encontre du cuistot.

Sanji, frustré, réagit au quart de tour.

\- Tu parles pour toi le marino ?

\- Je suis plus désirable que toi, se venta le vert. Même la sorcière te remballes.

\- La sorcière augmente ta dette de mille Berry's, intervint la rousse en sortant son carnet.

Sanji et Zoro se chamaillèrent comme des gosses.

\- Dis Chopper ? Apostropha le tireur d'élite en chuchotant.

\- Oui, répondit le renne qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Ussop parut gêné et formula sa question avec difficultés.

\- Comment elles..heu ..font pour...hum, hum...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. Tu as froid pour bégayer comme ça ?

Le Sniperking frotta ses deux index l'un contre l'autre pour mimer l'acte.

\- Ben...pour...faire des câlins coquins.

Chopper le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas compris.

Ussop jeta l'éponge. Il ferrait des petites recherches secrètes.

Ce fut enfin le tour des deux femmes à se marier. Les Mugiwaras entrèrent. Franky eut des étoiles dans les yeux en entrant. Devant lui se tenait le King en slip moulant. Sa mode des curés en slip avait son succès.

Le petit groupe s'assit face à l'autel avec les deux femmes et Elvis face à eux. Sanji commença à broyer du noir. Enfin, Elvis prononça The Phrase.

\- Robin, voulez-vous prendre Nami comme épouse ?

\- Oui.

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement.

\- Nami, voulez-vous prendre Robin comme épouse ?

Un sourire prit place sur son visage et elles joignirent leurs mains.

S'en fut trop pour le cuisinier qui tomba à la renverse sur sa chaise. Il atterrit les quatre fers en l'air sous les ricanements de Zoro.

Les deux amies arrêtèrent leur manège. Nami se pencha au-dessus de Sanji.

\- Maintenant, tu payeras tes dettes. Je t'avais prévenu que tu vivrais ton pire cauchemar. Merci du coup de main Robin.

* * *

Ha ! La sorcière sort les griffes ! Toujours payer ses dettes ! Sanji ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt ! Comme toujours dites en en reviews votre passage préféré et vous aurez peut-être une chance de vous marier à Vegas avec le perso de votre choix !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	23. Luffy et sa viande

Luffy x Meat*

Meat veut dire « viande » en anglais.

Hey ! Le couple peut en surprendre plus d'un, mais je pense être l'une des plus surprise. Vous avez été beaucoup à relever le « couple » Luffy x Meat. J'utilisais ce cliché à des fis comiques, mais après mûres réflexions, je me suis dit : « Allez, je me lance ! ». Après tout cette suite d'Os a déjà atteint le WTF ultime surtout avec le Bepo x Chèvre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice** : Miss-Ayomi-Chan.

 **Reviews:**

Ic'ilver: Je n'en suis pas fan non plus, mais je me suis amusé à l'écrire!

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Ussop est juste curieux x). Merci!

MirryD: x) tant mieux, le genre est "humor" quand même. Chopper est médecin quand même mais bon XD.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

Luffy et la viande sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.

Cette phrase avec une dizaine de fautes d'orthographes avait été gribouillée sur l'un des neufs papiers. Il avait été pioché par Luffy.

C'était un jeu que Luffy prit à la légère. C'était Brook qui se lamentait de ne s'être jamais marié durant sa longue, et Dieu sait qu'elle est longue, vie. Ussop, pour le réconforté, avait proposé un jeu : « Qui va se marier avec qui ? »

Le principe était simple. Sur neuf papiers, le nombre de Mugiwaras, ils écrivaient leur propre prénom avec la personne avec qui on aimerait se marier parmi ses nakamas. Brook n'avait pas réussis à se décider entre Nami et Robin, donc il avait inscrit les deux.

Luffy, égoïste comme il l'était, avait pioché en premier. Ussop voulait que ce soit Brook, mais si Luffy avait décidé que ce serait lui le premier, il sera le premier.

En bref, même en mélangeant grâce aux petites mains de Franky, il p

Il piocha son propre papier.

\- Ouais ! Shishishi ! C'est moi le premier !

Brook tira la tête, déçu. Ussop lui tapota la clavicule en soupirant après Luffy.

\- Peut-être demain Brook.

Le squelette n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Luffy courut partout.

Pour lui faire plaisir, le reste de l'équipage prépara vite fait la salle. La cuisine fut aménagée pour jouer le jeu à fond. Par amour propre, ils ne firent pas de cérémonie, c'était un faux-mariage quand même, et passèrent au buffet.

Alors les voilà, assis, en train de fêter le pseudo mariage de leur capitaine avec un gigot.

Luffy était à la place du roi, en bout de table, assit à côté de « sa femme». Il posa le gigot sur un coussin lui-même posé sur ses genoux.

\- Rien que pour ça, gronda Nami, tu ferras la lessive cette semaine.

\- Non Nami ! Intervint Ussop. N'oublies pas qu'il a réussi à teindre tes sous-vêtements en rose et de les avoir utiliser comme lance pierres.

\- Je m'en souviens. Yohohoho ! Il avait mis de grosses pierres pour combler le vide.

Nami se ravisa et augmenta, encore, les dettes de ces nakams pour cette histoire.

La fête continua. Luffy ouvrit le bal sur un slown enflammé sur « True Love »* étroitement enlacé avec son gigot. Pris dans l'engouement, il mordit un morceau.

\- Tu es délicieuse ma chérie !

Nami, Sanji, franky , brook et Ussop furent sur le cul. Ils ne pensaient pas que leur capitaine connaissait le mot « chérie ». Robin rit discrètement.

La fin de la soirée sonna. Chopper fut le premier à partir se coucher.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que Luffy et son second. Zoro était assis à même le sol entouré d'une trentaine de bouteilles de saké.

Luffy, toujours aux bras, enfin l'os, de sa viande vint s'installer à ses côtés.

\- T'as de la chance, lâcha le vert.

Luffy, sans s'en rendre compte commença à manger sa « femme ».

\- Gné ?

\- Moi j'ai écrit : « Zoro et saké » sur mon papier. J'espère que ce sera moi demain pour ce jeu débile.

\- Quel jeu ? On a joué à quelque chose ?

Zoro défigura Luffy. Il y croyait vraiment ! Il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer que son capitaine s'endormit en tenant l'os comme un doudou.

* * *

* Titre de Pink bien évidement. Qu'on peut traduire par «Le grand amour ».

C'est meugnon non ? Brefeu, dites moi votre passage préféré !

Laissez une review et peut-être que votre papier écrit de votre propre main sera pioché.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	24. Akainu et Kizaru

Kizaru X Akainu

Hey ! Ceci est une commande qui m'a été proposée il y a quelques semaines. Elle m'inspire aujourd'hui ! Evidement, je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Reviews :**

 _Ic'ilver : _ Je suis totalement sérieuse XD. Je note ta commande.

 _MirryD :_ Ce soir, on ose tout ! Brook, un jour se mariera ! Merci, j'aime faire des phrases qui cassent tout et qui font rire pour clôturer un chapitre/OS.

 _Monkey D anne :_ Pas de soucis, j'aime faire rire les gens !

 _Loopd_ : Sa femme peut porter plainte pour agression conjugale suivie de cannibalisme. Après, ...si une viande a autant de droit qu'un pirate. Faut voir...Je t'en prie, viens jouer x). Chopper à choisi Ussop car il l'aime bine (évidement il n'y connais rien en amour alors je parle ici en amitié). Ussop ? Mhm..Il a mit Franky pour son côté bricoleur. Il trouve ça séduisant. Non je rigole, il a mit Merry car c'est aussi un nakama

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il n'y connait rien en lessive. Merci, je note !

 _Little Pingoo :_ Hey ! Il a voulu faire son thug notre Sanji. Il en a payé les frais x). Elle était trop irrésistible pour une viande femme. Alors pour Chopper et Ussop j'y ai répondu dans la review de Loopd. Nami à choisi Robin stratégiquement trouvant les gars dégoutants. Robin a choisi Brook pour lui faire plaisir. Sanji, Nami et Robin évidement. Franky à choisi Zoro car c'est lui qui a remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de cola. Je pense n'avoir oublié personne.

Cookie ! Oui, tu es ma dealeuse officielle de cookies xD.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

Akainu et Kizaru sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage.

Voilà ce qu'Aokiji écrivait sur le gâteau des mariés avec du glaçage en retenant Garp de le dévorer. Le Vice-Amiral pleurait de rire. Ils avaient fait le coup du siècle à eux deux !

\- Gyahahaha ! Fit le plus vieux. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Kakainu.

\- Et celle de Kizaru aussi, ajouta le glacé.

Les deux marines filèrent aider Sengoku à mettre les tables. La Chèvre était assise sur une pile de sièges et bêlait les ordres que personne ne comprit. Même Law participait. Il s'était même proposé pour remplir les coupes de champagne. Tout ça pour voir la tête d'Akainu en découvrant « sa future femme ».

Car oui, tout ceci était une immense blague orchestrée par Aokiji et Garp. Ils avaient eu cette , excellente aux yeux de tous, idée le jour de la St-Valentin. Les deux hauts-gradés pouvait retournés auprès de leurs femmes ce jour là. Les deux seuls à être restés à la Base étaient les deux mariés. Aokiji n'était pas marié évidement, mais mentir pour avoir un jour de congé passait toujours bien.

Bref. Ils avaient réussis à convaincre Akainu et Kizaru de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres. Kizaru avait été le plus simple à convaincre. Il n'avait plus peloté une femme depuis longtemps. Akainu c'était plus délicat.

\- Mais enfin, avait rétorqué Aokiji, un grand homme comme toi n'a pas à finir ses jours seul.

Il n'en fallut pas plus.

Grâce à Coby, ils créèrent leur comptes, car les deux concernés n'y connaissaient rien, pour qu'ils soient compatibles.

Sans le savoir, les deux marines avait longuement discuté sur ce site sans se douter de la blague.

Ils partagèrent des conversations banales voire coquines. Perverses pour Kizaru.

Et tout cela avait conclu à un mariage. Ce qu'ils ignoraient aussi, c'était que Garp et Aokiji avaient pu voir les conversations.

\- Je ne pensais pas Akainu aussi crû, commenta l'homme glace.

\- J'ai adoré le moment où Kizaru a proposé un strip-tease par den den cam, explosa garp.

Ils rirent.

\- Ils arrivent, beugla Smoker.

Ils sourirent tous et se mirent en position. Kizaru entra en premier.

Garp l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts avec un sourire débile.

\- Kizaru ! Tu as de l'avance. Ta future femme ne va pas tarder.

Il lui empoigna le bras et l'attira au buffet dos à la porte. Law lui servit un verre avec un sourire en coin.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Akainu entra enfin. Aokiji s'en chargea cette fois.

\- Voilà le plus beau.

\- Dépêchez-vous qu'on en finisse, grogna le Chien Rouge. J'ai du boulot.

Kizaru ne l'ayant pas vu mangea les amuses-bouches avec lenteur.

\- La voilà, fit Garp en pouffant.

\- Elle t'attend au buffet, ricana Aokiji de son côté.

Les deux piégés se tournèrent en même temps. Kizaru, pas aussi rapide que ça, ne comprit pas la blague et chercha une femme des yeux. Akainu, lui, vit rouge. Garp et Aokiji étaient déjà partis. Garp, le gâteau sous le bras.

Dans la salle, tout le monde rigola. Y compris Law qui ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Cette tête en valait le détour. Kizaru comprit enfin et regarda Akainu.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais travestit coquinoudu69, mais le strip-tease tient toujours.

* * *

Alalala. Je rigole moi-même là. C'est la première fois que je rigole à l'un de mes propres Os. Brefeu, je vais essayé de me calmer rapidement avant de faire une crise cardiaque. Mdr prendra tout son sens.

Laissez une review et vous pourrez tendre ce même piège à la personne de votre choix. On dit merci qui ? Merci Coby !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	25. Doflamingo et Crocodile

Crocodile x Doflamingo.

Hey ! Un couple très connu passe à la trappe aujourd'hui. Si je me souviens bien, ce couple m'avait été demandé, mais je ne sais plus par qui. Autant pour moi. Brefeu, n'oubliez pas de rire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour vos reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

Rating : T, car ça par en cacahuète à cause de Law !

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

Reviews :

Loopd : Contente de t'avoir fait rire. La photo de la tête de Bakainu a été prise par Law. Si tu l'as veux, il va falloir négocier.

MirryD : Quoi que Bakainu est moins pire que Kizaru. Merci !

Arya Cahill : Hey! Je suis contente de rencontrer une nouvelle lectrice qui se manifeste que ce soit ici ou sur mes fictions ! Tout est dans la chute pour cet OS x).

Ic'ilver : Mdr, le nouveau nom du recceuil. Ne mange plus la prochaine fois que tu vois un nouvel Os. Tu vas adoré celui-ci aussi si tu aimes voir Law.

Little Pingoo:Hey ! C'était une commande, j'ai eu de l'inspiration ce jour là et comme je suis shootée au naturel, ça donne ça. La chèvre parle une langue que nous ne connaissons pas. Nous, simples humains issus de la race inférieure. Dés qu'elle nous aura dominée, nous devrons apprendre cette langue pour exécuter ses ordres ! Je pars un peu loin là xD. Garp a de l'expérience dans la vie et la survie XD.

Cookies !

Eat Cookies every day ~.

Miss-Panda-Lawko : Law a compris la vie ! Coby, le petit commis utile de temps en temps xD. Kizaru a toujours été pervers. Ça se sent à crever dans le manga XD Encore plus dans l'anime quand il reluque les femmes. Ah ben voilà ! L'idée de mariage vient de toi ! Merci !

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

~ Doflamingo et Crocodile sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage~

Voilà ce que clamait le Donquichotte Family. Ils étaient heureux que leur boss se marie enfin. Les survivants du Baroque Works, eux, ne semblait pas ravis.

\- Mr.0 est tombé bien bas, constata Miss Valentine. Ce flamand rose est un gros lourd avec sa langue pendante.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, ironisa Mr.5.

La salle avait comme était aménagée pour les deux camps. Les tables des invités et des mariés étaient collées et formaient un « U ». Les Pirates de la Donquichotte Family occupaient la branche gauche et le Baroque Woks la droite. Les mariés avec leurs témoins, à savoir Rocinante pour Doflamingo et Mr.1 pour Crocodile, monopolisaient la base du « U ».

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Doffy avait été obligé de se changer trois fois à cause de son frère qui renversait « involontairement » du vin rouge sur son costume blanc impeccable. Le petit Law âgé de dix ans râlait, car c'était lui qui nettoyait tout.

D'un coup, alors que l'ambiance était au point mort, Miss Christmas sortit du sol avec son chien-bazooka.

\- Quelle ambiance d'enterrement ici ! Faisons un jeu !

Sans s'expliquer, elle plaça cinq chaises l'une à côté de l'autre au milieu du « U » formé par les tables. Elle passa parmi les invités et piocha cinq personnes : Pica, Galdino (Mr.3), Rocinante, Miss Doublefinger et Law/

Elle les assit sur une chaise chacun.

\- Fufufu, ricana Doffy. Je le sens bien.

\- Pas moi, grogna Corcodile.

Miss Christmas s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Les règles sont simples. Je vous donne le nom d'un objet et vous devez le ramener le plus rapidement ici en vous essayant sur une chaise. Je retirai une chaise à chaque tour jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une.

\- Je veux pas jouer, bouda Law.

Rocinante lui tapota l'épaule et s'étala à terre on ne sait comment. Law soupira.

\- Cora-san...

Rocinante beuga, étalé entre les ballons roses et jaunes.

\- Trouvez-moi une bague ! Fit Miss Christmas.

Ni une, ni deux tout le monde parti au pas de course sur Crocodile. Il céda difficilement quatre de ses bagues. Quatre, oui, car Rocinante beugait toujours au sol.

\- Corazon, éliminé !

Il retourna à sa place avec un énorme sourire.

\- Gagne, Law !

\- Mh, fit le gamin gêné.

Les manches s'enfilèrent tout comme les éliminations. Le deuxième éliminé fut Pica, car la femme à qui il demandait du blush éclata de rire.

Galdino fut le suivant à sortir de la course, car il avait glissé en retournant à une chaise.

La finale se joua entre Miss Doublefinger et Law.

\- Vous devez me ramener, un soutien-gorge bonnet D.

La première chose de fit Miss fut de se contorsionner pour retirer le sien. Law fut plus malin et vif. Il sprinta vers Baby 5 .

\- Baby 5, donne moi le tien !

\- Oh ! Quelqu'un a besoin de moi !

Elle rougit et se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle lui tendit l'objet tant convoité. Law l'empoigna sans gêne et sprinta vers la seule chaise qualificative en brandissant le sous-vêtement noir et rose en dentelle comme un drapeau. Miss Doublefinger galéra encore avec le sien.

Law atterrit sur la chaise. Rocinante sauta de joie et son verre de vin rouge termina son voyage encore une fois sur le costume de son aîné.

\- Oui Law ! Je t'adore !

Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit voltiger. Le sous-vêtement vola et atterrit sur la tête de Crocodile. L'Ex Shichibukaï vit rouge et se transforma en sable. Il retira le soutien, mais Rocinante et Law étaient déjà partis.

Un morceau de papier vola. Dofft l'attrapa.

« Je suis parti fêter ça avec Law ! ».

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez remarqué les phrases tirées ou presque du manga(je ne me base par sur l'anime). Bref, laissez une review et peut être aurez-vous la chance de prêter l'un de vos sous-vêtements à Law ou bien de demander celui de la personne de votre choix.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	26. Ace et Satch

~ Ace et Satch~

Hey ! Je commence cet Os de manière un peu moins joyeuse que d'habitude, car je suis encore touchée par les récents attentats dans ma belle capitale qu'est Bruxelles. Nous sommes peut-être samedi, mais je suis encore profondément choquée comme je l'ai été pour les attaques de Paris. Je ne suis pas forte pour les encouragements, mais je peux dire une chose : Continuons de vivre comme avant même si c'est difficile. C'est en baissant les bras qu'on perdra une « guerre » qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Bref, ce petit message à interprété comme un hommage pour les 32 victimes et les centaines de blessés...

Vous allez me détestez, mais je vous annonce une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Cet OS est le dernier « Vive les mariés ». Je sais « déjà ». Mais j'ai déjà abordé pour les couples qui m'inspiraient et toutes les facettes d'un mariage issu de ma culture occidentale.

 ** _Ce mariage est donc le dernier d'une longue série._**

Mais, car oui il y a un **mais, je commencerai bientôt une nouvelle série d'Os humoristiques** dans le même style que ceux-ci. Évidement, je n'aborderai pas le thème du mariage. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il y aura la chèvre.

En tout cas, MERCI de m'avoir suivi dans cette suite d'OS totalement WTF. J'espère vous avoir fait rire, car c'est un bon remède contre tout ce qui se passe ces derniers temps. Courages et un gros bisous à vous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda jusqu'au bout !

Rating : T pour être sûr.

Reviews :

Miss-Panda-Lawko : Évidemment, les lunettes ne sont là que pour ça ! Et non, c'est Crocodile. Même si ce sont deux hommes et qu'un mariage homosexuelle est accepté par la majorité de mes lecteurs(j'imagine) dont moi. J'arrête les mariages, mais merci quand même.

MirryD:Très rare oui. On voir peu d'écrits sur ce paring-là. Quand elle veut xD. Corazon...ce maladroit. Merci !

Ic'ilver : Oui, bravo ! Je me suis inspirée du message qu'il laisse à Doffy avant d'embarquer Law à la recherche d'un hôpital capable de la soigner. Ace est à toi XD.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

PS : Cet OS se passe dans notre monde.

* * *

~Ace et Satch sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage~

Sabo entra dans l'appartement d'Ace accompagné de Luffy qui le suivait en bavant.

Ace était affalé sur le canapé, en caleçon Babare et une canette de Soda entre les doigts. Il regarda ses deux frères entrés avec des grands yeux. Il prit la télécommande crasseuse de chips au sel et mit sa série sur pause. Il était en train de regarder «How I met your father ».

Il se mit en position assise alors que Sabo ferma la porte.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Ace en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Sabo sortit le faire-part de sa poche et le mit devant le nez de son frère de cœur.

\- Tu te maries demain.

\- Merci, je le sais mieux que toi, ironisa Ace en repoussant l'invitation. Je vois pas où est le problème. Vous n'avez jamais été contre le couple que je forme avec Satch.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua Sabo en soupirant. On est la veille de ton mariage et toi tu es là, dans ton canapé entrain de regarder une série que tu n'aimes pas en te tripotant.

Ace vira au rouge.

\- Je...Je ne me tripotais pas !

\- Shishishi, ria Luffy, la tête dans le frigo.

Ace retira sa pantoufle et la balança sur son cadet.

\- La ferme !

Sabo alla chercher le manteau de son frère et lui lança.

\- Enfile ça. On sort.

\- Mais je suis en calebar !

\- C'est rien ça.

Ace enfila quand même le sur-vêtement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » que le blond l'empoigna par le bras. Ils sortirent et Luffy ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Oy ! Vous m'emmenez où les gars ?

\- Au lieu prévu.

Ace se mit à gigoter. Il le sentait mal, mais là très mal.

Sabo dévala les trois étages d'escaliers « casses-gueule » comme le disait sa femme Koala, et sortit en rue.

Dans sa tenue, Ace frissonna.

Il n'eut pu pas demander ce qu'ils foutaient une deuxième fois que Luffy ouvrit la portière de sa mini et poussa son aîné à l'arrière. Sabo monta de l'autre côté et passa un bandeau autour des yeux du futur marié .

\- Hé ! Tu fous quoi le blond ?

\- Chut. C'est une surprise.

\- Mais quelle surprise ?

Luffy mit le contact et démarra en rigolant et ouvrant le paquet de bonbons qu'il avait piqué dans le frigo d'Ace et Satch.

\- Ben, à ton enterrement de vie de garçon.

Ace resta sur le cul.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Évidement. Sinon ce ne sera pas un vrai mariage, ricana Sabo. J'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'avait concocté pour le mien. Deux heures qu'il m'a fallut pour retirer les fausses plumes et le miel.

Ace rit de façon gênée.

\- On pensait pas que ça tiendrait.

\- Mouais. De toute façon tu vas souffrir.

Sabo appuya sa phrase d'un ricanement.

Ils arrivèrent à destination en moins de dix minutes. Ace fut sorti de la voiture et des voix inconnues chuchotèrent autour de lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Instinctivement, il vérifia si son manteau était bien fermé. Il avait froid aux jambes dans cette tenue.

Sabo lui enleva le bandeau et Ace découvrit tout ses amis. Même Dadan, sa nounou étant enfant, était là. Il abordaient tous des sourires remplis de sous-entendus.

\- Heu...je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Sabo s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- C'est simple mon frère. Tu vas te déguiser et te cacher dans les bois en face de toi. Nous, on doit te toucher.

\- Déguiser ?

\- Oui.

Luffy ouvrit le coffre et en sortir un costume...de lapin.

\- C'est une blague!?

\- Non, non. Ton enterrement de vie de garçon. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Ace soupira et enfila le costume, en gardant son caleçon, caché derrière la voiture. Il sortit et tous pouffèrent de rire.

\- Roh ! C'est bon.

Dadan, armée d'un pistolet pour paintball, rit.

\- 3...2..., commença Marco.

Ace ne réfléchit pas et sprinta vers le bois.

\- 1!

Les « chasseurs » se mirent à le poursuivre.

Le jeu continua ainsi durant plus de deux heures. Ace se cacha dans tous les recoins possible. Dans un tronc d'arbre large, dans un arbre, derrière en rocher. Il n'avait aucune arme.

Alors que Luffy allait le toucher, il n'avait pas réfléchis et avait sauté derrière un buisson. Son pompom servant de queue se déchira. On pouvait maintenant voir un Babare pointer le bout de sa trompe par la déchirure.

\- Merde !

Il vérifia d'être seul pour sortir de sa planque. Pour arrêter ce jeu, il devait retourner à la mini et la toucher. Là il aurait gagné et pourrait retourner pépère chez lui.

En toute discrétion, il revint sur ses pas. Il faillit se faire toucher plus d'une fois, mais il était rapide. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'orée du bois, il vit Sabo qui l'attendait devant la voiture.

\- Toujours aussi rancunier.

Le blond lui tournait le dos. Sans réfléchir, il démarra au quart de tour et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Mais sans le voir, Satch sortit par sa gauche et tira. Il fut touché sur la fesse droite. Ace se coucha en râlant. Son fiança se pencha au dessus de lui avec un sourire pervers.

\- Pour la lune de miel, c'est moi au dessus.

Ace rougit en grommelant.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un format un peu différent pour clôturer cette série d'OS. Comme c'est le dernier, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Je les attends avec impatience !

Peut-être que vous aurez l'occasion d'organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon de l'homme de votre choix et de choisir son costume.

A la prochaine, sur une autre histoire, normalement.


End file.
